


Las Consecuencias de un Ritual Vinculante (Traducción/translate)

by Lodmysheykov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, Acting, Apathetic Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Goblet of Fire AU, Grey Harry, Insane Harry, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Sexual Fantasy, might include some bashing to some characters..., or maybe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodmysheykov/pseuds/Lodmysheykov
Summary: Obligado a ser el cuarto campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y rechazado por Hogwarts y el resto del Mundo Mágico, Harry encuentra consuelo en el silencio que brinda la Cámara de los Secretos. Al explorar la cámara encuentra más salas e información de lo que esperaba, uno de los cuales es un ritual llamado 'Ritual de vinculación con un Slytherin'. Creyendo que esto significaba unirse con el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin y pensando "meh, no es como si tuviera algo que perder", Harry realiza el ritual sin siquiera investigar más al respecto.Y así olvidó una de las cosas más importantes del mundo.Al destino le encanta tenerlo de juguete personal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 30





	1. Erase una vez ... y demás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Consequences of A Binding Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266) by [teecup_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel). 



> Hola! Quisiera aclarar (aunque aparece en la portada) que está historia NO me pertenece, y lo único propio es la traducción que realizo al español. En cada capítulo voy a aclararlo siempre para que no haya confusiones al respecto y si prefieren leer la historia original el link va a estar al final de cada capítulo. Cabe decir, que si bien la historia no parece estar concluida, sigue siendo muy buena y les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir de leerla ♡♡♡

Harry debería haberse dado cuenta de que esta desafortunada situación iba a suceder, ya que era tan desafortunado como uno puede ser (¿o fue más exacto decir que era la persona más desafortunada en todo el mundo? Y eso fue después de contar a un Señor Oscuro que estaba actualmente aferrándose a la vida como un sangriento parásito).

Si supiera sobre Felix Felicis, habría comentado cómo su madre debió haber bebido una gran cantidad de lo contrario de esa poción (¿había tal cosa como una poción "desafortunada"?) Mientras él estaba en su útero.

Infierno. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Snape lo odiaba, Harry no se sorprendería si el idiota grasiento realmente hubiera encontrado una manera de administrar ese tipo de poción durante su desarrollo, todo porque era el engendro (no nacido) de James Potter.

Pero ese era un pensamiento sobre el que reflexionaría otro día ...

... si por casualidad se mantiene vivo hoy, claro.

Porque, sin importar cuán Gryffindor supuestamente era (en defensa de Harry, la mayoría de sus actos Gryffindorianos se debieron a circunstancias incontroladas que trajeron sus asociaciones con los idiotas más Gryffindorianos que siempre están a su alrededor), Harry no convocó intencionalmente a su muerte.

"Harry Potter ..."

Oh mira. Su muerte lo ha saludado.

"Voldemort". Harry asintió levemente mientras saludaba al hombre que actualmente le sonreía.

Sip.

Harry finalmente hizo algo más estúpido que aquella vez que intencionalmente agregó laxante en la comida de los Dursley.

"Si bien es una gran sorpresa verte de esta forma , no obstante-"

Y, Harry tuvo que admitir, que Voldemort se veia en muy buen estado. Parecía cómo Harry imaginaba que Tom Riddle se vería si tuviera alrededor de 30 años, con su cabello negro ondulado que lucia tan suave ... sin mencionar que estaba bien peinado, (Harry gruñó internamente sobre su cabello Potter ante ese pensamiento) medía unos 6 pies de alto (Harry se aproximaba a esa altura, aunque no es como si pudiera medirse con precisión sin ninguna ayuda), y a diferencia de los ojos azules que el Tom Riddle del diario tenía en la Cámara, este tenía ojos rojos, antinaturales, que le recordaban a Harry las rosas rojo sangre que cultivó en Privet Drive. Voldemort (¿o debería llamarlo Tom?) Llevaba una elegante túnica negra de manga larga que se abrochaba hasta el cuello y se separaba a los lados por las rodillas. Harry podía ver unos pantalones negros debajo.

Y no llevaba zapatos ni calzado de ningún tipo.

Meh a cada uno lo suyo, supuso.

Harry preferiría no estar descalzo para ser honesto.

Parecía ... anti higiénico.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron el maldito piso.

... ¿Los elfos domésticos incluso limpiaban por aquí?

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema (¿quién diría que Harry se pondría a pensar en pies descalzos en ese momento?)

Si alguien preguntaba, Harry no tenía deseos de morir. Desafortunadamente, el hecho de que Voldemort estaba justo frente a él mientras estaba cansado como el infierno (¿quién sabía que la realización de rituales absorberían la mayor parte de sus reservas mágicas?) En un lugar al que solo él podía acceder significaba que no iba a sobrevivir a este encuentro.

Y necesitaba una excusa para dejar de pensar en los pros y los contras de estar descalzo ...

Entonces ... ¡Qué demonios!

Siendo que iba a morir también podría finalmente decir lo que sea que quisiera.

"Sabes que hay más colores que el negro, ¿verdad?" Harry estaba inexpresivo, mientras que sonaba un poco cansado en su propio oído. Inconscientemente, una de sus cejas se levantó cuando dijo esas palabras.

Voldemort en realidad lo observo con una mirada que solo podía describirse como sorprendida.

Oh querido...

¿Quién sabría que comentar sobre la ropa del Señor Oscuro realmente lo dejaría a este estupefacto?

Si Harry no estuviera mágicamente exhausto en este momento, habría desarmado o aturdido al Señor Oscuro y habría corrido tan rápido como pudo ...

Oh bien...

Al menos pudo adquirir un recuerdo de haber dejado al Señor Oscuro sin palabras.

"Tu, mocoso insolente". Voldemort se burló, agarrando la varita de Harry del suelo y apuntándola hacia Harry.

Harry miró la varita, reflexionando internamente sobre su situación actual.

Entonces así es como iba a morir.

A manos del Señor Oscuro usando su propia varita que había dejado estúpidamente en el suelo durante el ritual.

¿No se suponía que esa varita le era leal?

¿Sería aceptable decir 'Et tu, varita'* en este caso?

Maldición.

Debería haberle puesto nombre a su varita.

Porque, con toda honestidad, 'Et tu, varita' suena extraño incluso para el estándar de Harry.

Y el 'estándar extraño' de Harry ya es algo criticable.

Una vez más, Harry trató de enfocarse en el hecho de que iba a morir (y no de las personas descalzas y varitas traidoras).

Con suerte, podría convertirse en un fantasma y perseguir a Voldemort.

Sería todo un alborotador.

Voldemort no lograría deshacerse de él y podría molestar a su asesino tanto como quisiera.

Tal vez frustrar algunos de sus planes si se aburre lo suficiente.

Si no, con suerte, podría perseguir a todo Hogwarts.

Oh, qué divertido sería eso.

Podía pasar todo el día, cazando a Dumbledore, susurrándole en el oído con un tono fantasmal cómo todo esto era definitivamente su culpa.

También podría perseguir a Ron y Hermione.

Oh si.

Podría vengarse de sus _supuestos _amigos.__

____

____

Aaaahhh.

Podía ver a Hermione derrumbarse y llorar, rogando por su perdón.

Ron seguramente también se derrumbaría. Tal vez al principio estaría enojado y se justifique, pero se quebraría eventualmente.

Oh, definitivamente se quebraría.

Ooooohhh

Incluso podría perseguir a Malfoy y los otros Slytherins.

Quizás molestarlos diciéndoles lo patéticos que son con su intimidación.

Si esa era la manera astuta de Slytherin, entonces Salazar debe estar muy, muy decepcionado con ellos.

Es la endogamia ... definitivamente la endogamia ...

Si se aburre, inquietar a Snape también sería una buena idea.

¿Qué fue lo peor que pudo hacer?

¿Restarle puntos a Gryffindor?

Como si Harry se sintiera mal por eso.

La única razón por la que incluso le importaba era porque sus compañeros de casa habrían hecho su vida un infierno si hubiera seguido restando estúpidos puntos a Gryffindor.

Si fuera por Harry, él habría…

...

...

...

¿Estaba ... vivo?

Harry finalmente dejó de pensar y trató de concentrarse en la realidad.

Seguía de pie ...

Seguía enfrentando a Voldemort ...

Todavía podía escuchar latir su corazón ...

Eh ...

Harry parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza cuando preguntó: "¿No ... no me estás matando?"

Parecía que Voldemort comía una gota de limón extremadamente amarga mientras siseaba, "Estoy ... estoy intentando ..."

Como para probar su punto, Voldemort gritó: "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Harry cerró instintivamente los ojos y esperó la muerte (... no es que supiera qué esperar).

Después de unos segundos de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, Harry finalmente abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

Todavía tenia un cuerpo ...

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort, quien parecía que no podía decidir si debería estar frustrado o confundido con el ... estado actual de Harry.

Harry palmeó su pecho brevemente antes de decir: "Sigo vivo".

"Puedo ver eso." Voldemort se burló antes de gritar, "¡Crucio!"

Harry cerró los ojos una vez más, esperando el dolor ...

... nunca llegó ...

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a Voldemort por unos segundos antes de finalmente comentar, "Em ... no siento nada ... Tal vez-"

Antes de que Harry pudiera cerrar la boca, Voldemort comenzó a lanzar diferentes maldiciones y hechizos oscuros que habrían activado las salas si no hubieran estado donde estaban actualmente. La respiración de Harry se detuvo cuando finalmente logró mantener los ojos abiertos y vio lo que le había sucedido a todos los hechizos con los que Voldemort había tratado de golpearlo.

Las maldiciones que salían de la varita de Voldemort, iban directamente hacia él y ... antes de tocarlo se desvanecían.

A diferencia de un Protego, que rebota los hechizos, estos simplemente se dispersaban en polvo, como partículas en todas las direcciones.

Harry solo podía mirar frente a él, boquiabierto, cuando Voldemort dejó escapar un fuerte grito frustrado que resonó por toda la cámara.

El eco finalmente pareció atraer a Voldemort para que realmente mirara a su alrededor y no solo se enfocara en el niño que parecía no morir (o ser torturado, hechizado o maldecido o lo que sea que Voldemort quisiera hacerle en este momento).

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Voldemort se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y lo agarró del brazo mientras siseaba: "¿Por qué estamos en la cámara de rituales de Salazar?"

"¿Así se llama esta habitación?" Preguntó Harry, parpadeando confundido ante lo absurdo de su situación actual.

"¡Sí, niño tonto!" Harry frunció el ceño ante el insulto pero no dijo nada mientras Voldemort continuaba, "¡Esta sala está en la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí ?!"

Harry rodó los ojos y arrastró las palabras, "Lo encontré hace una semana mientras caminaba por la Cámara".

"¡¿Cómo llegaste a la Cámara ?!"

Finalmente molesto con el insistente agarre de la muerte en su brazo, Harry fulminó con la mirada a Voldemort y siseó en lengua Parsel, "<< De la misma manera en la que tu lo hiciste, Tom. >>"

Harry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando Voldemort de repente lo soltó y retrocedió como si las palabras de Harry lo hubieran quemado. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos, Voldemort con una mueca que parecía ser una mezcla de confusión e intriga, mientras que Harry tenía una expresión que solo gritaba "¿y ahora qué?"

Finalmente, Voldemort dijo en un tono que ni siquiera trató de ocultar su incredulidad, "<< Eres un Parselmouth. >>"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y replicó en un tono inexpresivo, "<< No, Tom. Estoy haciendo silbidos al azar en un esfuerzo por hacer que parezca que puedo hablar con las serpientes. >>"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y siseó de vuelta, "<< Cuida tu lengua, niño, o voy a- >>"

"<< ¿Hacer qué? >>" Harry lo interrumpió, mirándolo y continuó con un tono burlón molesto, "<< ¿Golpearme con un Avada Kedavra? ¿Un Crucio? ¿A menos que te hayas vuelto senil debido a tu edad real, aún debes recordar cómo ninguna de tus maldiciones o hechizos lograron siquiera tocarme. >> "

Voldemort agitó su varita, lo que hizo que Harry retrocediera instintivamente. Una de las dagas clavadas contra la pared (¿había dagas en la pared?) comenzó a levitar en el aire.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort acababa de lanzar un Wingardium Leviosa no verbal.

Antes de que Harry pudiera comentar lo genial que era eso, Voldemort deslizó su mano en su dirección y la daga voló por el aire, directamente hacia Harry a una velocidad alarmante. Harry se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y evadió la daga entrante. Voldemort deslizó su varita una vez más y la daga voladora se congeló en el aire. Voldemort volvió a apuntar su varita hacia Harry, haciendo que los ojos de este se abrieran una vez más. La daga voló hacia Harry de nuevo y el joven Gryffindor rodó a su lado. La daga se curvó en el último momento, realizando lo que solo podría ser el equivalente a un amago de Wronski.

Sabiendo que no podía esquivarlo, Harry levantó los brazos hacia su cara y se preparó para tratar de agarrar la daga antes de que le hiciera daño.

Aparentemente, toda su esquive patético fue en vano ya que el arma se detuvo justo en frente de Harry, flotando en el aire por un segundo antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte ruido metálico.

Harry parpadeó hacia la daga por un momento antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort. Voldemort lo miró fijamente, con la varita todavía apuntando a Harry, con una expresión que solo podía describirse como confusión. Harry sonrió tímidamente y preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿supongo que no fuiste tú quien soltó la daga?"

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Voldemort fueron maldiciones de diferentes idiomas de las que Harry solo se dio cuenta porque comenzó con el inglés, luego cambió a Lengua Pársel (que se tradujo al inglés para Harry) y luego a otros idiomas.

Aparentemente, el Señor Oscuro era multilingüe.

... Harry podría sentirse un poco celoso ya que solo sabe dos idiomas ...

Pero su falta de motivación (pereza) supera con creces sus ligeros celos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en el suelo frío, memorizando las diferentes maldiciones que Voldemort estaba arrojando por su frustración.

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez podría decirle algunas a Malfoy cuando se enoje lo suficiente. Alguien tan mimado y 'privilegiado' como el imbécil rubio seguramente reconocerá al menos a uno de esas. Si no, puede ofender a Malfoy al insultarlo sobre cómo su estado de sangre pura no lo hizo aprender otros idiomas o algún otro insulto infantil que irritará al maldito hurón.

Demonios, él puede intentar maldecir a Fleur en francés la próxima vez que ella decida mostrarle cuánto ama el hecho de que Harry sea un campeón.

Voldemort finalmente dejó de maldecir y Harry contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar al frustrado Señor Oscuro. Levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Lo sacaste de tu sistema?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y siseó mientras caminaba hacia Harry, "<< ¡¿Por qué no mueres?! >>"

Harry se puso de pie y se colocó en las manos frente a él mientras se burlaba, "<< No lo sé. ¿No es uno de los mayores misterios mágicos de todos los tiempos? >>"

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras comentaba cansado, "<< ¿Tal vez estás teniendo un mal día? >>"

Voldemort agarró su brazo una vez más y preguntó: "<< ¡¿Qué hiciste ?! >>"

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "<< Oh, claro. No puedes matarme, así que eso significa que hice algo ... ¡otra vez! >>"

"<< ¡Probablemente seas tú! >>" Replicó Voldemort, mirando a Harry mientras tiraba de su brazo, << No he hecho ningún hechizo o ritual que me diera este tipo de cuerpo ni que me llevara a la cámara de Slytherin! >> "

"<< Bueno, yo tampoco he hecho ningún hechizo o ri- >>" Harry se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Voldemort. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando finalmente recordó lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Voldemort entrara en el círculo mágico.

Había estado tratando de convocar a un Slytherin.

... había esperado convocar al fantasma de Salazar Slytherin porque ese fue el primer Slytherin que apareció en su mente.

"Oooohhh ..." Harry arrastró las palabras, asintiendo tontamente al recordar, "Eres un Slytherin ..."

"Por supuesto que era un Slytherin". Harry se preguntó si Voldemort estaba confundido por el comentario indiferente de Harry considerando que el hombre mayor no parecía darse cuenta de que habían cambiado al inglés.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y golpeó con su dedo a Voldemort en el pecho mientras corregía, "No, me refería a que eres un Slytherin ... quiero decir como ... un pariente de sangre de Salazar Slytherin".

"Cómo es qu-"

"Oh ..." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras susurraba, "Bueno ... esto es incómodo".

Voldemort levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Harry, pero se quedó callado una vez que lo escuchó gemir y tapar su cara con sus manos. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se quejó ,cansado, "Por supuesto que me pasaría algo así".

Voldemort soltó a Harry y este salió de la habitación murmurando algo que sonaba como 'olvídate de la maldición de DADA, yo soy el verdadero maldito aquí. Esta maldita suerte mía tiene que ser una maldición' para la confusión de Voldemort. Voldemort lo siguió a la biblioteca personal contigua de Salazar Slytherin y encontró la amenaza de cabello negro (la pesadilla de su existencia) sentada en el sofá en el que solía sentarse en su juventud cuando pasaba horas en este mismo lugar. Harry lo observaba con una mirada cansada y resignada en los ojos, pero se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Voldemort notó un tomo que se asentaba inocentemente en su regazo y lo reconoció como un libro de rituales que se realizan con el uso de Parseltongue y Parselscript. Levantó los ojos para mirar a Harry y siseó, "¿Qué ritual arruinaste?"

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras replicaba torpemente, "Buueeno ... no lo arruiné ...exactamente ..."

La mirada de Voldemort solo se intensificó cuando exigió, "¡¿Entonces qué ritual hiciste ?!"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior una vez más antes de responder con una mueca, "¿El ... ritual ... de Vinculación ... con ... un Slytherin...?"

Voldemort lo miró por unos segundos antes de sisear, "Déjame aclarar esto ... ¿me ataste ... a ti?"

Harry abrió el tomo para ver la página donde encontró el ritual y gritó: "No es como si estuviera pensando en ti cuando leí este ritual. Quiero decir, decía '<< para unirte a un Slytherin >>'. Pensé ¡significaba el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin! ¡O, en el peor de los casos, una persona que estaba clasificada para Slytherin! "

"Cuando dice Slytherin, significa una persona con sangre de Slytherin que este vivo, ¡niño tonto!"

"¡Bueno, debería haber dicho eso! Quiero decir, ¿qué tan difícil sería en realidad escribir '<< para unirse a una persona viva con sangre de Slytherin >>' en este texto lleno de garabatos incomprensibles, de todos modos ?!" Harry replicó, gimiendo mientras se frotaba la frente, "esperaba estar atado al fantasma de Salazar Slytherin".

Voldemort siseó mientras miraba a Harry, "¿Por qué, en su nombre, querrias eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió con cansancio: "No sé. Pensé que sería divertido".

"¡¿PENSASTE QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO ?!"

Harry gimió y escondió su rostro con las manos mientras agregaba, "¡Y tal vez pensé que Salazar podría ayudarme!"

"¿Con qué? ¿Con tu tarea de pociones?" Voldemort se burló enojado.

"¡Manteniendo mi cordura!" Harry gritó, finalmente teniendo suficiente de los gritos de Voldemort.

Se miraron el uno al otro, jadeando. Voldemort respiró hondo antes de agitar su mano hacia una de las sillas al otro lado de la habitación. La silla se deslizó hacia su lado y Voldemort se sentó con gracia sobre ella. Cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y se frotó la frente mientras ordenaba: "Comienza desde el principio".

Harry levantó una ceja y preguntó en tono amargo: "¿Tienes tiempo? Porque será largo ..."

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y replicó: "Me ataste a ti, Potter. No puedo dejarte aunque quiera".

"Oh." Harry se echó hacia atrás y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago mientras comentaba: "Bueno, entonces ... ¡Dobby!"

Voldemort vio como un elfo doméstico aparecía entre ellos, mirando a Harry con ojos muy abiertos, "¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el gran Harry Potter?"

Harry le sonrió dulcemente a Dobby y le preguntó: "¿Serías tan amable de traer té y algunas galletas tanto para mí como para mi invitado? ¿Y tal vez una rebanada de pastel de calabaza o dos?"

Harry inclinó su cabeza y agregó preocupado, "Por supuesto, solo si no es demasiado problemático".

Voldemort levantó una ceja, pero simplemente observó cómo el elfo doméstico le agarraba las orejas y respondía de inmediato: "¡Sería un honor para Dobby concederle la gran petición de Harry Potter! ¡Oh! ¡Dobby lo traerá de inmediato!"

Harry no se molestó en responder de todos modos, ya que Dobby desapareció inmediatamente después de decir esas líneas. Vio a Voldemort abrir la boca, pero lo detuvo alzando la mano con cansancio.

Una mesa de color rojo oscuro llena de diferentes bizcochos, galletas y otros postres apareció ante ellos con un fuerte estallido. Dobby apareció una vez más, llevando una tetera, luego chasqueó los dedos y dos tazas con sus platillos aparecieron frente a él, flotando en el aire. Dobby sirvió té caliente en las tazas y estas flotaron hacia Harry y Voldemort. Ambos hombres agarraron el té y su posavasos mientras se cernían frente a ellos. Harry sonrió suavemente a Dobby y dijo gentilmente: "Gracias, Dobby. Por favor, deja la tetera sobre la mesa".

Una vez que Dobby colocó la tetera sobre la mesa, haciendo espacio con todas las delicias, Harry agregó: "Eres el mejor".

El elfo doméstico parecía que estaba listo para hiperventilar por los elogios de Harry, pero Harry lo golpeó diciendo amablemente: "Te agradecería que mantuvieras esto en secreto, Dobby? Eres el único en quien puedo confiar".

"¡Sí, cualquier cosa para el gran Harry Potter! ¡Dobby guardará silencio como una tumba, sí, lo hará!" Dobby asintió vigorosamente.

Harry continuó sonriendo suavemente mientras decía: "Gracias, Dobby. Ahora, corre. No queremos que nadie sospeche nada, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Si Harry Potter necesita algo más, por favor llame a Dobby!" Dobby ofreció con entusiasmo, meneando la cabeza.

"Lo haré. Gracias, Dobby". Harry respondió con un asentimiento.

Dicho esto, Dobby desapareció con un 'pop' una vez más.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y suspiró cansado antes de tomar un sorbo de té. Levantó la cabeza y finalmente vio a Voldemort mirándolo con una expresión que parecía ... ¿divertida?

"Tienes un elfo doméstico personal". Comentó Voldemort con una ceja levantada.

"Nop". Harry replicó, haciendo estallar la 'p', antes de corregir: "Dobby es un elfo libre empleado por Hogwarts".

"Que cumple todos tus caprichos y deseos". Voldemort replicó, todavía sonando más divertido que molesto.

Harry sonrió mientras comentaba astutamente, "¿Oh? ¿Y quién creería que el niño que vivió, el idiota y corecto Gryffindor, se aprovecharía de la adoración hacia los héroes que tiene un elfo doméstico?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no eres un correcto e idiota Gryffindor?" Preguntó Voldemort, soltando su taza y su posavasos. Flotaron frente a él y Voldemort agitó su mano perezosamente. La copa y el posavasos flotaron hacia su lado derecho.

Harry se burló interiormente de la exhibición flagrante de magia no verbal.

Presumido.

Y todavía tenía la varita de Harry, ¡maldita sea!

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Entonces ... ¿Supongo que debería comenzar desde el principio?".

"Si comenzaras ahora sería mejor". Voldemort replicó, echándose hacia atrás también. Harry hizo caso omiso de la indiferencia hacía su pregunta, pero supuso que Voldemort podrá encontrar las respuestas que quiere en lo que sea que Harry iba a decir.

"Sí, oh gran Señor Oscuro". Harry respondió sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada mordaz de Voldemort. Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, "Muy bien, había una vez, una pareja mágica que tenía un bebé-"

"Potter, estás probando mi paciencia". Advirtió Voldemort.

"Si quieres saber por qué estamos en esta situación, me dejarás explicar cómo me parezca mejor". Harry lo desafió, mirando a Voldemort. El mago mayor le siseó, pero permaneció en silencio. Harry sonrió y continuó: "Ahora, no había nada especial en el bebé. Era solo un niño mágico normal nacido del amor de un mago sangre pura y una bruja nacida de muggles. Entonces, un día, el gran y malvado Señor Oscuro vino, resopló y resopló- "

"Alfarero..."

Harry sonrió ante el tono molesto que contenía el siseo de Voldemort y continuó: "Y el Señor Oscuro mató a los padres del niño. El Señor Oscuro también trató de matarlo pero, por alguna razón, falló y terminó siendo un espíritu. Ahora, este chico mágico, común y corriente, fue coronado como el destructor del Señor Oscuro, que es una total basura si me preguntas ".

Voldemort levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Harry y el otro puso los ojos en blanco, comentando: "No soy un idiota. Eres el maldito Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo puede vencerte un niño de un año?"

Harry agitó su mano con desdén mientras agregaba, "Pero esa discusión es una lata de gusanos que no necesitamos abrir ahora".

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "Ahora este chico mágico normal quedó en manos de una vieja cabra loca que decidió que las mejores personas para criar al niño mágico era una familia de muggles que odian la magia".

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron desenfocados, sin darse cuenta de la leve rigidez del cuerpo de Voldemort causada por sus palabras anteriores, y miró a la mesa llena de postres mientras continuaba: "Este niño mágico creció creyendo que su nombre era "chico" y "monstruo". creyendo que sus padres eran idiotas desempleados que murieron por conducir ebrios. Sus parientes lo trataron como un elfo doméstico. No tenía amigos porque su primo ballena asustaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerse amigo de él. No podía confiar en los adultos porque su tía y su tío difundieron rumores de que él era un delincuente y un mentiroso. Sus propios parientes lo golpearon física y psicológicamente. Estaba solo. Odiado por sus parientes por lo que es y odiado por otros muggles por lo que se rumoreaba ser."

"Dime, Tom". El tono de Harry era frío e indiferente cuando levantó los ojos para mirar a Voldemort, inclinando la cabeza, lo que lo hizo parecer tan inocente, "¿Cómo crees que el niño creció?"

"Con odio." Voldemort respondió, su garganta aparentemente seca de repente, "lleno de odio y rencor".

Harry se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras respondía: "Tal vez, las circunstancias hubieran sido un poco diferentes que podrían haber sido el futuro del niño. Lleno de rencor y odio por todos y todo ... un niño trágico empujado a la oscuridad debido a la crueldad del hombre ".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y se burló, "¿Estás diciendo que incluso después de todo ese dolor, él permaneció inocente y puro?"

Harry rio. Era una risa fría y divertida que no parecía apropiada con su tema. Harry abrió los ojos y preguntó: "¿Quieres decir cómo Dumbledore probablemente lo imaginó?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente ofendido por ser comparado con Dumbledore. Harry bajó los ojos una vez más y continuó: "Tal vez ... no es tan descabellado. Después de años de abuso y negligencia, el niño habría estado terriblemente y estúpidamente agradecido con el mago que ... 'lo salvó'".

Harry sonrió amargamente mientras agregaba, "Si no hubiera sido traicionado antes ..."

Harry suspiró y comenzó a trazar el borde de su taza de manera distraída mientras continuaba: "Cuando el niño tenía alrededor de siete años, conoció a otro chico en la comodidad de su santuario, la biblioteca pública. Era el único lugar donde su primo y sus otros torturadores no podían levantar las manos ni abrir la boca. Este chico era de otra escuela y compartían el mismo interés por la lectura. El niño estaba muy, muy feliz. Había hecho un amigo. Ya no estaba solo. ".

Harry sonrió suavemente mientras continuaba, "Fue un momento tan hermoso para el niño. El dolor que todo el mundo le infligió no importó mientras pudiera pasar incluso una hora con su amigo. Su cabeza estaba llena de la belleza finales felices de las historias que leyó. Comenzó a pensar 'quizás, solo tal vez, este es mi final feliz'. Entonces, un día ... "

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y continuó: "Su primo se enteró de su amigo y e hizo lo que sus parientes hacían mejor ... lo rompieron".

Harry colocó el posavasos y la taza sobre el tomo en su regazo mientras continuaba: "Todavía podía recordar claramente cómo su amigo negaba ser amigo de él. Su amigo lo llamó "mentiroso" y "estúpido". Su primo y todos los niños que hicieron un deporte intimidar al niño mientras se reían de él. Se reían y lo llamaban estúpido por creer que alguien podría ser su amigo. Y su amigo ... "

Harry sonrió amargamente mientras continuaba, "... se rió con ellos, lo llamó por sus apodos, lo empujó ..."

Harry acarició el tomo en su regazo mientras las palabras continuaban cayendo de sus labios, "Le había dolido. Había sido el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida. Fue la tortura más cruel que había sentido por que le habían dado esperanza. y se la quitaron. Fue entonces cuando el niño se dio cuenta ... "

Harry levantó los ojos para mirar a Voldemort y dijo en un tono frío e indiferente: "Todos te traicionarán".

Harry bajó los ojos para mirar a la mesa y agarró su taza. Tomó un sorbo antes de continuar: "Pasaron los años y el niño creció. Comenzó a notar las cosas 'extrañas' que ocurrían a su alrededor. Comenzó a tratar de controlarlas porque, si no lo hacía, lo castigaban. Por supuesto, su control no era perfecto. A veces se soltaba a la ira ".

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Estaba planeando controlar su "locura" y dominarlo lo suficiente como para ..."

Harry sonrió mientras agregaba, "... causar un 'accidente' a sus familiares".

Voldemort levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Harry, pero permaneció callado, escuchando mientras Harry continuaba: "Pero llegó una carta ... bueno ... más bien ... llegaron cientos de cartas".

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más antes de continuar, "De todos modos, sucedieron cosas y el niño descubrió que no era un 'monstruo' sino un mago. Aprendió de un patán adorable sobre su parentesco, sobre su-"

Harry escupió su siguiente palabra con desdén y molestia, "-fama".

"El niño se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo etiquetado una vez más. En lugar del papel del delincuente mentiroso, ahora era visto como un mesías, un salvador". Harry sonrió antes de concluir, "Así que un salvador sería".

"No fue difícil. El adorable patán con el que estaba respondió todas sus preguntas. Interpretó al inocente chico tímido, habiendo perfeccionado ese papel cuando era más joven". Harry explicó en un tono ligeramente distraído: "Era el salvador. Se esperaba que fuera un símbolo de la Luz. Se hizo amigo del hijo más joven de una familia perteneciente a la luz y un nacido muggle. Negó una amistad con un heredero de un familia oscura y argumentó en contra del deseo del sombrero de ponerlo en el foso de las serpientes ".

"¿Se suponía que irías a Slytherin?" Voldemort no pudo evitar preguntar con una ceja levantada.

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió con tono aburrido: "Slytherin honra la astucia y la ambición por encima de todo. La ambición no es algo que realmente tenga. La mayor ambición que tenía antes de aprender que era un mago había sido conseguir una beca para un internado lejos de mis "encantadores" parientes. Mientras estuve allí, había planeado encontrar un amante adecuado que tuviera poder y dinero para protegerme y alejarme de mis parientes. Supongo que sino mi plan para proyectar la imagen que el mundo mágico tiene sobre el niño que vivió es algo astuto. O tal vez el sombrero me quería en Slytherin porque soy un parselmouth. Quién sabe ".

Harry frunció el ceño y murmuró: "¿Ahora, en donde me quedé? Oh, cierto ..."

Harry suspiró cansado y continuó: "El primer año fue fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir al niño de la luz con el que se había hecho amigo, pelear con las serpientes y tener calificaciones mediocres".

Harry sonrió mientras miraba a Voldemort antes de continuar: "Por supuesto, como toda buena historia, surgió un conflicto entre el niño y el gran malvado Señor Oscuro que había poseído a uno de sus profesores".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry simplemente continuó con el mismo tono desinteresado: "El malvado Señor Oscuro le ofreció al niño lo que había deseado toda su vida: poder".

Voldemort estaba sorprendido por esas palabras. Miró a Harry con una expresión indescifrable y agregó: "Pero el niño se negó".

Harry sonrió amargamente y concluyó: "Porque sabía que el Señor Oscuro mintió".

"Lord Voldemort no miente". Voldemort siseó, lo que solo hizo que Harry levantara una ceja.

"¿Me estás diciendo honestamente que le otorgarias poder a un chico al cual intentaste matar hace 10 años?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Harry se rió entre dientes suavemente antes de agregar juguetón, "E incluso si lo hiciste, he leído suficientes libros para saber que no debo hacer tratos con el diablo".

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba, "Además, tengo problemas de confianza. No confiaría en la vieja cabra que me dejó al "cuidado" de esos _muggles _. ¿De verdad crees que confiaría en el malvado lobo feroz que se comió a mis padres?"__

____

____

"Tu razonamiento tiene algunos méritos". Voldemort admitió sin siquiera una pizca de molestia. Tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo de té antes de responder: "Te habría ordenado que te arrodillaras".

"No me importa arrodillarme". Harry respondió, sonriendo cuando notó cómo sus palabras habían congelado a Voldemort. El mago mayor levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y Harry se encogió de hombros mientras explicaba: "No tengo deseos de liderar ni de ser grandioso. En este momento, solo quiero sobrevivir-"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te uniste a mí?" Voldemort siseó molesto.

"Eras un factor desconocido. Todavía lo eres". Harry explicó, mirando a Voldemort: "Yo era un niño de once años que quería sobrevivir. Sobreviví en el mundo muggle obedeciendo a mis parientes y apretando los dientes mientras trabajaba hasta los huesos. Aprendí a ser apático ante el dolor que me causaban tanto física como psicológicamente. Sobreviví perfeccionando mi máscara de tímido y silencioso. Cuando me empujaron al mundo Mágico, ya me habían etiquetado. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que ser el pequeño títere de los magos de la Luz y a menos que estés tan cegado por tu enorme ego, debes saber que la oscuridad no está en el lado ganador en este momento. El mundo mágico calificó a la oscuridad como malo y a la luz como bueno. Las familias oscuras tienen poder y riqueza, pero las masas susurran a sus espaldas y desconfían. Slytherin es calificado como la casa del mal y los matones idiotas de la casa realmente no ayudan con su actitud mezquina de 'somos mejores que tú'. A todas las demás casas no les gustan, no por celos o miedo, sino por lo malcriados y arrogantes que parecen, pensando que son mejores porque conocen y siguen las tradiciones mágicas siendo que se aíslan aún más por su prejuicio sobre los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. El lado de la luz tiene más seguidores y son más aceptados. La mayoría del mundo mágico se arrastra por la aceptación de los nacidos de muggles y estos adoran a la Luz porque creen que la oscuridad es para magos malvados, débiles y estúpidos. Agregue a eso el hecho de que todavía estoy bajo los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, el líder de los magos de la Luz ".

"Los magos de la Luz me han reclamado como su salvador, rodeandome de su repugnante propaganda todos los días". Harry escupió, "Querías usarme. Te hubiera dejado usarme si significara más libertad, si significara más poder, pero tú eras impotente-"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Voldemort ordenó, levantándose de su asiento. Apuntó su varita hacia Harry, pero el joven mago simplemente lo miró.

"No soy un prodigio como tú, Tom. No puedo dominar hechizos en una sola lectura. No puedo perfeccionar pociones en mi primer intento. No puedo encantar a todos con una sonrisa. No puedo convencer a todos de que hagan mi voluntad". Harry agarró la tela de su túnica con fuerza mientras continuaba, "Soy un buen buscador porque soy imprudente y no me importa que me envíen a la enfermería. He tenido peores lesiones y menor cuidado del que me brindan. El dolor se ha vuelto irrelevante para mi desde que tenía ocho años. Soy bueno en defensa porque sé que todos los años, quiera o no, algo va a suceder y el único que puede protegerme soy yo. Mi mejor defensa es mi estatus como La marioneta de Albus Dumbledore, y siempre y cuando se me vea leal a él, sus asociados son indulgentes conmigo y me protegen de quienes lo odian.

Harry sonrió con ironía mientras agregaba, "O ... solían hacerlo de todos modos ..."

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente mientras continuaba, "No tengo elección. Ser el títere de Dumbledore es la única forma en la que puedo sobrevivir".

"Pero entonces tu vienes y me ofreces poder". Harry cerró los ojos y reflexionó: "Tú, el temido Señor Oscuro que se redujo a ser un parásito de un mago mediocre. Ofreciste un poder que no podías otorgar y lo querias a cambio de un precio tan alto ".

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Voldemort con una expresión en blanco: "Unirse a ti significaba traicionar a Dumbledore. Unirse a ti significaba destruir esta sofocante jaula construida a mi alrededor. Si me hubiera ido contigo, me habrían cazado, ya sea como un traidor o un cautivo. Si te hubiera dado la piedra y me hubiera quedado aquí en Hogwarts, mi lealtad habría sido cuestionada. En el mejor de los casos, Dumbledore me habría mantenido más cerca. En el peor de los casos, se habrían enterado de mi traición y me habrían castigado ".

Harry sonrió con ironía y agregó: "Cualquiera que haya sido el resultado, me habrás visto como una responsabilidad y me habrías descartado".

Harry agarró su posavasos y colocó su té sobre la mesa mientras continuaba, "Y si me hubieras abandonado, me quedaría solo sin protección ni garantía de supervivencia".

"Así que elegí preservar el status quo". Harry concluyó, recostándose en la comodidad de su silla, "Trajiste demasiadas variables desconocidas. No podía arriesgarme. No cuando recién comenzaba a conocer este mundo".

"¿Entonces te quedarás como su marioneta?" Voldemort se burló, mirando a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y agarró una galleta mientras respondía: "Hasta que tenga suficiente conocimiento y poder para sobrevivir por mi cuenta o a menos que tu aparezcas de nuevo en el juego con mayor poder".

Voldemort agarró la muñeca de Harry y lo sacó de su silla. Envolvió su mano libre alrededor del cuello de Harry y siseó, "¿Y qué te hace pensar que te recibiré a mi lado después de que hayas rechazado mi oferta antes?"

"No eres un idiota, Tom". Harry susurró, mirando a los ojos carmesí de Voldemort con la misma expresión en blanco que estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Voldemort, "Soy más valioso para ti vivo que muerto. Mi estado como el salvador del mundo mágico desmoralizará a tu oposición una vez que hayan visto que me incliné ante ti ".

"Tu muerte tendría el mismo efecto". Voldemort replicó.

"Dumbledore habría encontrado una manera de hacer de mi muerte un grito de batalla". Harry discutió. Él sonrió amargamente mientras comentaba: "Todos aman a un mártir, Tom. Mátame y me convertiré en una declaración de guerra para todos los que se oponen a ti".

Voldemort lo acercó, inclinándose, dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la de Harry y amenazó: "¿Entonces tal vez debería arrastrar tu precioso nombre al barro primero? Nadie llorará por un héroe deshonrado".

Harry miró a Voldemort por un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Fue una risa histérica que le recordó a Voldemort a su querida Bella. El agarre de Voldemort en su muñeca se aflojó por la sorpresa y Harry dio un paso atrás. Continuó riendo, cubriéndose la boca mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Después de un par más de incontrolables risitas, Harry respiró hondo y miró a Voldemort, levantando una ceja mientras preguntaba en un tono divertido: "¿Estuviste viviendo en una cueva? ¿No lees el Profeta?"

Harry rompió la galleta que estaba sosteniendo en dos mientras explicaba: "Ya arrastraron mi nombre al barro. El niño que vivió, un tramposo egoísta que busca la gloria y quiere que todo el mundo le cante alabanzas".

Harry dio un paso hacia Voldemort y colocó la mitad de la galleta en los labios de Voldemort mientras continuaba: "Me convertí en el cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando ni siquiera puse mi nombre en la maldita copa".

Harry empujó la galleta a la boca ligeramente abierta de Voldemort mientras explicaba: "Toda la escuela se ha vuelto contra mí. Mi amiga sangre sucia está decepcionada de mí por su realidad en la que hice trampa. Mi mejor amigo está celoso y enojado por su realidad en la que yo no compartí con el cómo poner mi nombre en la copa y cómo quería toda la fama y el dinero sólo para mí. Todos ... mis compañeros leones, las llamadas águilas inteligentes, los llamados tejones leales y las serpientes arrogantes crearon su realidad: Harry Potter es un mentiroso, arrogante, egoísta y codicioso que solo busca la gloria ".

Harry trazó ligeramente el labio inferior de Voldemort con su dedo índice mientras reflexionaba: "Y un reportero público esa realidad. Ahora todo el mundo mágico está en mi contra".

Harry se detuvo y se encogió de hombros mientras agregaba: "Excepto, tal vez, mi amado padrino fugitivo, supongo".

Harry dio un paso atrás y cayó sin gracia a su silla. Mordió un cuarto de la galleta restante en su mano y masticó. Miró fijamente la mesa y tragó saliva antes de continuar: "Tal vez haya más personas que aún se preocupan por su niño que vivió, pero se contentan con guardar silencio".

Harry ocultó su sonrisa mordiendo otro cuarto de su galleta cuando notó que Voldemort había masticado la galleta en su boca. Voldemort regresó a su asiento y miró a Harry mientras terminaba su galleta. Una vez que Harry tragó saliva, Voldemort dijo: "Colagusano nunca compró una copia del Daily Prophet".

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante la mención de el animago. Se encogió de hombros una vez más antes de comentar: "Realmente no te estás perdiendo mucho. El periódico canta alabanzas a los otros campeones mientras me insulta por ser un tramposo. Eso es todo".

Harry suspiró antes de continuar, "De todos modos, ahora que todos se han vuelto contra mí o han visto que es una buena idea ignorarme, tuve demasiado tiempo a solas. En todas partes, la gente me mira, me susurra a la espalda o me confronta. Este lugar ... Las cámaras de Salazar resultaron ser el único lugar en esta jaula donde puedo estar solo ".

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo antes de continuar. "Comencé a explorarlo hace unas semanas. Empecé a leer los libros aquí varios días atrás".

Harry bajó la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort y agarró el tomo en su regazo mientras explicaba: "He estado leyendo esto hace dos días. Leí sobre el ritual de vinculación con un Slytherin y pensé:" Al diablo, bien podría ser emocionante ".

"¿Ser emocionante?" Voldemort repitió con una ceja levantada.

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más antes de explicar: "Bueno, mi imagen de chico dorado ya ha sido destruida. Pensé que haría todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Tener el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios, obligado a mi me hubiera ayudado ".

Harry suspiró y agitó su mano hacia Voldemort de manera despectiva, "Desafortunadamente, te atrapé a ti".

Harry devolvió el tomo a su regazo y miró a Voldemort. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la mesa con nerviosismo. Se inclinó más contra el cómodo sofá y dijo: "Eso es todo ... supongo".

"¿Estás actuando ahora?" Voldemort preguntó, mirando a Harry con una expresión indescifrable.

Harry se burló y replicó: "No. Realmente tu mirada me pone nervioso".

Voldemort levantó una ceja y comentó: "no te veías tan nervioso cuando me enfrentaste a los once años".

Harry hizo un puchero al razonar: "Bueno, parecías un viejo arrugado pegado a mi patético profesor de defensa en ese entonces. ¿Te das cuenta de lo guapo que eres ahora?"

"¿Te parece atractiva esta apariencia?" Voldemort preguntó en un tono divertido.

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Encuentro a mucha gente atractiva. El buscador de Ravenclaw me parece atractivo. El guardián de Gryffindor también es atractivo. Creo que Hermione podría ser bonita si lo intentara. Me parece que Daphne Greengrass y Blaze Zabini son atractivos. Malfoy es atractivo siempre y cuando no abra su boca. Mis compañeros campeones son atractivos ... aunque no babeo por la que es un cuarto Veela. En realidad encuentro a Victor Krum físicamente más atractivo ".

Harry tituló su cabeza y agregó con un puchero, "Entonces, de nuevo, subiste el listón de lo que me parece atractivo en mi segundo año. Obviamente es tu culpa. Me atraen más los magos oscuros ... y los Slytherin que no son Malfoy... ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Voldemort, cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dijo inexpresivo: "No te voy a creer si dices que nadie pensó que Tom Marvolo Riddle era guapo. Sin mencionar que tu magia es bastante atractiva-"

La respiración de Harry se detuvo cuando Voldemort lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó contra la silla. La punta de una varita se presionó contra su barbilla y Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante, su cara a centímetros de distancia de la de Harry. Harry se estremeció cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Voldemort contra su rostro, "<< ¿Dónde aprendiste ese nombre? >>"

Harry no pudo evitar mirar al hombre mayor que actualmente lo golpeaba contra la silla y le siseó, "<< Te he estado llamando por tu nombre desde hace tiempo, Tom. ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo sé?! >> "

"<< ¡Responde mi pregunta! >>" ordenó Voldemort, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera ante el innecesario volumen de su voz.

"- << ¡Me lo dijiste! >>" Harry gritó de vuelta, "<< ¡Conocí tu diario de dieciséis años y te regodeaste de cómo usaste tu nombre real para hacer el anagrama 'Soy Lord Voldemort'! >>"

Voldemort miró a Harry en silencio durante unos segundos antes de preguntar: "<< ¿Tenías mi diario? >>"

Harry frunció el ceño y preguntó: "<< ¿No lo sabías? >>"

Voldemort se alejó de Harry y regresó a su asiento. Miró a Harry y ordenó: "<< Explicate.>>"

Harry trató de ponerse cómodo una vez más antes de advertir: "Antes de que me vuelvas a amenazar, tengo que advertirte. No te va a gustar mi explicación".

Voldemort miró a Harry y el mago más joven suspiró antes de comenzar, "Eligiendo la versión corta, Lucius Malfoy puso el diario entre los libros de Ginny Weasley y este la manipuló para que abriera la camara de Slytherin una vez más".

Voldemort siseó enojado y Harry sonrió mientras preguntaba: "¿Puedo estar allí cuando castigues a Lucius?"

"¡¿Por qué Lucius le dio mi diario a una maldita traidora de sangre?!" Voldemort exigió mientras se levantaba.

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Estoy bastante seguro de que Dumbledore me lo explicó antes, pero realmente no me importa".

"¡¿NO TE IMPORTA ?!" Voldemort gritó enojado, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera por el dolor en sus tímpanos.

"El segundo año no fue exactamente tan libre de estrés como el primero". Harry siseó, mirando a Voldemort, "descubrí que mi habilidad para hablar con las serpientes no era normal. Tu diario poseía a Ginny para abrir las Cámaras y dejar que el basilisco cazara a los sangre sucia. Así que todos asumieron que el heredero de Slytherin era yo. ¡Sólo porque puedo hablar con las serpientes! "

"¡¿Tú ?! ¡¿El heredero de Slytherin ?!" Voldemort se burló.

Harry se burló y replicó: "Hablo con las serpientes. Esa es toda la evidencia que los idiotas necesitan".

"¿Y?" Voldemort presionó, mirando a Harry, "¿Dónde está mi diario ahora?"

Harry frunció el ceño y dijo: "Maté a Tom apuñalando el diario con un colmillo de basilisco".

"¡¿Tu que?!"

"¡Tu diario puso en peligro mi seguridad! ¡Él mandó tu Basilisco contra mí, así que tuve que matar a la maldita serpiente!" Harry siseó de vuelta, poniéndose de pie también, "¡Iban a cerrar Hogwarts y mi estado como mago de la Luz estaba siendo cuestionado!"

"¡No eres un mago de la luz!" Voldemort replicó, agarrando a Harry por el brazo.

"Tengo que fingir que lo soy!" Harry gritó, mirando a Voldemort mientras silbaba suavemente, "Iba a negociar con él, pero vino el maldito pájaro de Dumbledore. No tengo idea de cuán inteligente es un fénix pero no podía arriesgarme. Tom tuvo que morir. Mantener a Dumbledore en la oscuridad supera con creces mi deseo de querer dejar vivo a Tom ".

Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos al admitir: "Me sentí mal por matar a Tom, de verdad".

Harry sonrió amargamente y abrió los ojos cuando dijo: "Provocarlo con su odio hacia Dumbledore no fue realmente mi idea más brillante".

Harry sonrió tímidamente mientras continuaba: “No pude evitarlo. Quería ver debajo de ese exterior tranquilo y presumido ".

Harry se burló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras reflexionaba: "¿Cómo se supone que debo saber que me arrojaría su Basilisco?"

"Tienes este rasgo molesto de hacer que la gente quiera matarte". Voldemort se puso serio, haciendo que Harry se riera ligeramente.

“No tuve tiempo de hacer que me escuche después de que soltara el Basilisco. Entonces Fawkes arrojó esa idea por la ventana cuando vino ". Harry suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos una vez más mientras reflexionaba con tristeza:" Era como mi primer año de nuevo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, quería mantener vivo a Tom. Podría haber sido una fuente de información necesaria para escapar de esta jaula ".

Abrió los ojos y miró a Voldemort mientras agregaba: "Y habría sido un aliado valioso para tratar de convencerte de no matarme".

Voldemort se rió por lo bajo y agarró a Harry por la muñeca. Tiró de Harry y se burló, "¿De verdad crees que te habría ayudado?"

"Se habría dado cuenta de que ayudarme lo beneficiaría". Harry siseó, dando un paso hacia Voldemort, "Había absorbido la mayor parte de magia, fuerza vital o lo que sea que estaba absorbiendo de Ginny. Lo que sea que necesitara para ser corporal, era estúpido extraerlo de Ginny hasta que ella muriera. planeaba tratar de disuadirlo y usarme a mi para el resto de lo que sea que necesitara para ser corporal si es posible. Ginny no moriría, Tom tendría su propio cuerpo y yo habría mantenido mi estatus de chico dorado por ser capaz de 'salvar' a la hija de una familia de la luz amante de muggles y 'vencer' al heredero de Slytherin, y mientras tanto, Tom se escondería en una de las muchas habitaciones abandonadas de la escuela ".

Voldemort miró a Harry en silencio y el joven mago sonrió mientras preguntaba: "No es un mal plan, ¿verdad? Lo estás considerando. ¿Cuántos galeones estás dispuesto a apostar en que tu diario habría hecho lo mismo?"

Voldemort fulminó con la mirada a Harry y se burló, "Pero aún así lo destruiste".

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Voldemort y siseó, "No tenía otra opción".

Voldemort se burló y apartó a Harry. Harry tropezó y cayó sobre su silla, mirando a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada y se burló, "Siempre parece que nunca tienes otra opción, Harry Potter".

"Ese es el resumen de mi vida". Harry comentó rodando los ojos, luego sonrió sardónicamente y agregó: "También tengo la peor suerte".

"Tendría que estar de acuerdo. Atarte a mí es una de las peores cosas que podrías haber hecho". Voldemort siseó reclinandose hacía atrás, frotándose la sien cuando sintió que surgía una migraña.

Harry se encogió de hombros y comentó: "Pudo haber sido peor".

"¿Sabes lo que hace este enlace?" Voldemort siseó enojado mientras recordaba, "No podemos dañarnos unos a otros-"

Harry se burló y comentó: "Eso es un punto para mí".

"El vínculo nos obliga a permanecer lo más cerca posible". Voldemort agregó, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y agregó: "Lo más lejos que podemos estar es al final de dos aulas adyacentes".

"¿Qué pasa si nos mantenemos separados?" Harry preguntó, sintiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"Poco a poco perderíamos el acceso a nuestra magia hasta convertirnos en squibs". Voldemort miró enojado a Harry mientras agregaba: "Cuanto más nos mantengamos separados, mayor será la posibilidad de que nos volvamos squibs de forma permanente".

"¿Supongo que dirías que no a eso?" Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¿Te convertirías voluntariamente en un squib?" Voldemort lo miró tan disgustado a Harry que el joven mago no pudo evitar reírse.

"Haces que parezca que estoy dispuesto a contraer una enfermedad desagradable o algo así". Harry comentó con una sonrisa. Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que solo hizo que la sonrisa de Harry fuera más grande. Este se encogió de hombros y preguntó: "¿Sería tan malo?"

Harry agitó su mano con desdén mientras explicaba: "Como soy un mago, la gente espera grandes cosas de mí. Dumbledore espera que tenga el poder para vencerte".

Voldemort siseó y Harry rodó los ojos y agregó: "Sí, estoy de acuerdo con tu protesta silenciosa. Honestamente, creo que todos los dulces de limón que la vieja cabra comió han destruido su cordura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que un mago adolescente mediocre puede derrotar al mayor Señor Oscuro de la historia?

Al darse cuenta de la mirada que Voldemort le estaba dando, Harry se sorprendió: "No te estoy idolatrando. Investigue más sobre ti para poder saber si podría aliarme contigo, así que leí acerca de tus hazañas y las de los Señores Oscuros anteriores. En mi opinión, eres ligeramente más poderoso que el resto ".

"¿Ligeramente?" Voldemort siseó, mirando a Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja y replicó: "No veo el mundo mágico arrastrándose a tus pies. Vuelve a preguntarme despues de que te conviertas en el supremo gobernante".

"De todos modos, dejando de lado el orgullo herido". Harry agitó su mano una vez más antes de continuar, "Me entristecería no poder usar magia, claro, pero sobreviviré".

Harry miró a Voldemort con una expresión neutral mientras explicaba: "En el peor de los casos, vuelvo al mundo muggle-"

Voldemort siseó con disgusto, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de continuar, "Y vuelvo al plan que tenía antes de descubrir que era un mago".

"Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo esto" Voldemort agitó su mano como si indicara toda la habitación (o tal vez todo el mundo Mágico ... a Harry realmente no le importaba), "¿Para ir a vivir con los muggles que te odian? "

"No todos los muggles me odian". Harry corrigió con calma antes de encogerse de hombros. "Los magos y las brujas me ven y saben que soy el niño que simplemente no morirá. No puedo ir a ningún lugar mágico sin que susurren sobre mi o sea observado. En el mundo muggle, soy sólo un niño más. Mis vecinos y cualquiera que haya tenido el placer de conocer a mis 'familiares' tienen sentimientos negativos hacía mí, estoy seguro, pero todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar los dientes y planificar cómo puedo salir de las manos gordas de mis parientes y vivir en un lugar donde nadie me conozca. A partir de ahí, supongo que puedo tratar de enganchar a un muggle lo suficientemente rico para mantenerme ".

Voldemort levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Te venderás a un muggle?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y replicó: "Soy un huérfano que no tiene dinero ni conexión. Si me convierto en un squib, ¿aún tendré acceso a la cuenta Potter? Probablemente no. No me sorprendería si los squibs no tienen acceso a ninguna bóveda, ya que son vistos como una vergüenza. Y así me verían. Me convertiría en una vergüenza para el mundo mágico ".

Voldemort sacudió la cabeza y replicó: "Incluso si te conviertes en un squib-"

Harry sonrió ante la cantidad de disgusto que Voldemort pudo expresar en una sola palabra, pero escuchó mientras el mago mayor continuaba en voz baja: "Todavía eres su precioso 'salvador', Dumbledore te mantendrá bajo sus codiciosos dedos".

Voldemort se recostó en su propio asiento y explicó: "Un squib también tiene un núcleo mágico y puede tener hijos mágicos. Probablemente te mantendrán para criar al próximo heredero de la casa Potter".

"Y luego descartarme". Agregó Harry, ganándose un gesto sombrío de Voldemort. Harry suspiró y comentó en un tono inexpresivo, "Bueno, ahí va esa idea".

Harry sonrió y sugirió: "Tal vez pueda hacer que Sirius vaya conmigo cuando me escape. Él ya es un fugitivo, el vivir con muggles hará que pase más desapercibido. Y todavía tendría acceso a su magia y las bóvedas Black. Quizás él pueda escribir una carta de autorización para que yo maneje las bóvedas como su asistente y logremos vivir en una de las mansiones Black. Escuché que los Black son muy ricos ".

Voldemort levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Vas a usar a tu padrino?"

"Mi padrino me ama incondicionalmente porque me parezco a mi padre y todavía se siente culpable por priorizar la venganza sobre mí. Azkaban ha destruido su cordura y lo que queda es su deseo de protegerme y hacerme sentir amado". Harry razonó y sonrió mientras agregaba: "Puedo quemar Hogwarts y su primera pregunta sería si estoy bien".

Al ver la expresión divertida de Voldemort, Harry se encogió de hombros antes de explicar: "No me malinterpretes. Adoro a Sirius. Si hubiera tenido una infancia diferente, supongo que podría haberlo amado como a un padre o un genial hermano mayor. Desafortunadamente, lo que puedo percibir hacia él es un sentimiento de adoración y un deseo de mantenerlo a salvo sin poner en peligro mi seguridad. El ministerio nunca lo perdonará y Dumbledore solo lo utilizará hasta que muera. Usaré lo que él puede ofrcerme para protegerme a mí y a él. "

Harry tarareó y comentó: "Tal vez debería usar ese plan".

"¿Qué plan?" Voldemort preguntó, mirando a Harry con una expresión indescifrable.

"Podría huir con Sirius. Los Black probablemente tengan una mansión o algo lejos de Gran Bretaña. Si no, Sirius sigue siendo el Jefe de la familia Black. Si los duendes aceptan tenerme como apoderado de Sirius, puedo comprar una cabaña lejos de ti y Dumbledore, usando fondos de las bóvedas Black ".

"Dumbledore intentará encontrarte". Voldemort discutió.

"No si está demasiado ocupado peleando contigo". Harry replicó con una ceja levantada, "Este plan tiene algo de mérito. Su salvador huyendo los desmoralizaría y Dumbledore tendría las manos llenas peleando contigo. Sin mencionar que la única otra persona lo suficientemente cerca de Sirius como para ser un riesgo es Remus Lupin y él tiene debilidad por mí y por Sirius. Probablemente podamos hacer que huya con nosotros ".

"¿Y crees que este Remus Lupin solo aceptará dejar todo por los dos?" Preguntó Voldemort, jugando al Defensor del Diablo ...

¿Siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando al Defensor del Diablo?

Una parte de Harry todavía se pregunta qué extraño era hablar con el Señor Oscuro sin sufrir dolor o ser amenazado de muerte ...

"Remus es un hombre lobo. Tanto la Oscuridad como la Luz lo han rechazado. La Luz lo rechaza porque es una criatura Oscura y la Oscuridad lo rechaza porque se puso del lado de la Luz". Harry se encogió de hombros y agregó: "Además, también se siente culpable por no cuidar de mí, aunque sabe que nunca estuvo calificado por su estado. Los dos somos lo que queda de su manada. Soy su cachorro. Remus nos daría prioridad sobre Dumbledore".

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar: "Por supuesto, no puedo poner en marcha este plan debido a nuestro vínculo".

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente mientras preguntaba: "Hablando de eso, no sabrías cómo removerlo, ¿verdad?"

Voldemort apretó los dientes y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos mientras respondía: "Solo hay una forma de romper el vínculo".

Harry frunció el ceño y dijo en un tono inexpresivo: "Si esto implica que me muera, no, gracias".

"Peor." Voldemort respondió, mirando a Harry.

"¿Qué es peor que morir?" Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"La única forma de eliminar el vínculo es que la persona unida y el Slytherin se casen de la forma mágica tradicional y conciban un heredero".

...

.....

.........

.........

......

...

Fue oficial

Harry James Potter era el juguete personal del destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Et tu varita' hasta donde sé, se refiere a la cita 'et tu Brutus' dicha supuestamente por Julio Cesar al ser traicionado por unos de sus seguidores, Marco Junio Bruto, siendo que Harry iba a ser asesinado por algo que le debería ser leal.


	2. No es un 'Si', sino un 'Cuando'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort explica qué es un matrimonio mágico tradicional y con Harry llegan a un acuerdo ... o algo asi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como saben, está historia NO me pertenece, y lo único propio es la traducción que realizo al español. El link de la historia original esta, tanto al final del capítulo, como en el título de la historia o en las notas del primer capítulo (hasta donde sé).
> 
> Hay algo que olvidé en el primer capítulo,  
> (hagamos que no pasó nada) y eso son las notas de la autora sobre la historia y demás, de ahora en adelante van a estar y espero que ayuden a aclarar cualquier cosa. Saludos!!!
> 
> Notas de la autora: 
> 
> Advertencia para este capítulo:  
> 1-Sin editar cómo de costumbre  
> 2- Estoy inventando todo esto sobre el ritual de casamiento mágico, a menos que haya realmente algo así en el universo de Harry Potter, entonces todo esto de los rituales matrimoniales se tratan de un AU definitivo.  
> 3- A Harry realmente no le gusta los Malfoys (personalmente, si me gustan los Malfoy ...)  
> 4-Caracterizaciones alternativas para algunos Mortífagos  
> 5 Aparentemente ... A Harry y Voldemort les gustan los perros ...

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado mirando al mago mayor que lo observaba.

Podrían haber sido horas.

En realidad, pudieron haber pasado solo unos segundos.

Aunque parecía que fueron años y todavía no podía entender lo que Voldemort le acababa de decir.

Y pensar que elegiría el ritual más extraño en su primer intento.

"Bueeeeno ..." Harry se mordió el labio inferior, golpeándose la rodilla con su dedo índice, y sonrió de manera tímida cuando finalmente dijo: "Estamos jodidos, ¿no?"

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos aún más y respondió en un tono ligeramente vacilante, "Podemos ... realizar el ritual de matrimonio ..."

Harry frunció el ceño y dijo: "Esa parte está bien"

"¿Casarte conmigo está bien?" Voldemort siseó enojado, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

"Hemos pasado una hora sin matarnos unos a otros. Creo que podemos lograr una ... relación-" Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada asesina que Voldemort le estaba dando al escuchar esa palabra, "... funcional. Dado que se eliminará nuestro vínculo, podemos ser una de esas parejas casadas que todavía está casada legalmente pero vive por separado ".

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente mientras agregaba, "No es que importe, ya que la segunda parte para eliminar la atadura es imposible".

"¿Tener un heredero?" Voldemort preguntó, levantando una ceja. Cuando vio a Harry asentir, Voldemort hizo otra pregunta mientras se veía medio divertido y medio molesto, "¿Supongo que entonces no sabías que los magos pueden tener hijos?"

La mandíbula de Harry se aflojó durante unos segundos antes de que pudiera soltar un chillido agudo que sonaba como "¿Qué?"

"Los magos y los squibs son capaces de tener un hijo siempre y cuando sus núcleos mágicos sean compatibles y lo suficientemente fuertes como para proveer fuerza mágica tanto al hombre gestante como a su hijo no nacido. Tenemos núcleos mágicos compatibles. Si no fuera asi, este ritual no habría funcionado." Voldemort parecía que estaba explicando algo normal a un estudiante, y no traumatizando al niño que había querido matar durante años. "Por supuesto, la concepción solo es posible si los dos hombres en cuestión están unidos entre sí a través del matrimonio mágico tradicional, que no es como el matrimonio muggle que se practica comúnmente ".

Harry se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba: "Me arrepentiré de preguntar esto ..."

Pero abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando cuestionó: "¿Cómo es ... el matrimonio mágico tradicional diferente del matrimonio normal?"

"Es un matrimonio bendecido por la propia Magia". Voldemort sonaba como si hubiera recitado un pasaje de un libro de texto (Harry tuvo flashbacks sobre Hermione ante ese pensamiento), apretó los dientes y explicó: "Si ... tomamos nuestra situación como un ejemplo, este ... matrimonio fusionaría todas nuestras propiedades financieras y mágicas ".

"¿Qué significa eso?" Harry entendió las propiedades financieras, sin embargo, las propiedades mágicas eran demasiado vagas. Si esta fuera solo otra parte de la cultura mágica que nadie se molestó en explicarle, podría escribir una carta no tan halagadora a la junta directiva de Hogwarts para incluir 'Culturas y tradiciones mágicas para tontos' en el plan de estudios de la escuela. Con suerte, escribirlo anónimamente y poner muchos insultos y quejas sobre Dumbledore haría que Lucius (el presidente de la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts) realmente aprobara dicha materia.

"Todas mis posesiones, tierras, bóvedas y otras Propiedades pertenecientes a mi bajo el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Jefe de la casa Gaunt, Jefe de la casa Slytherin y cualquier otro alias que haya usado ahora estarán disponibles para ti. Incluyendo cualquier propiedad y cuentas bancarias que haya heredado como el último Riddle en el mundo muggle. Lo mismo puede decirse de todas las propiedades y bóvedas que puedas tener a tu nombre". Voldemort apretó los dientes con más fuerza mientras continuaba: "Aparte de tu título como Heredero de la casa Potter, también serás conocido como Consorte del jefe de la línea Slytherin y de la casa Gaunt. Yo seré conocido como el Consorte del heredero de la casa Potter hasta que tú te conviertas en el jefe de la casa, que será donde mi título cambiará a consorte del jefe. Esto es válido para cualquier otra casa que poseas, pero como aún no eres un adulto, También seré titulado como Jefe Regente de todas las casas de las que eres heredero y no tienen un Jefe. Esto significa que también estoy autorizado a usar tus votos en el Wizengamot. Tu documentación y registros en el mundo muggle cambiarán para que puedas ser aceptado legalmente como un Riddle".

Voldemort suspiró y reflexionó con el ceño fruncido. "El periódico probablemente dirá que eres mi hijo ilegítimo a quien he reconocido, o tal vez mi nieto teniendo en cuenta mi edad real".

Harry comentó con una sonrisa divertida: "Eso significa que en el mundo muggle, serías considerado un pedófilo incestual".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y le advirtió: "No pruebes mi paciencia, Potter. Todavía no he terminado de explicarte las consecuencias de tu estupidez".

"Por supuesto, mi querido futuro esposo". Harry se inclinó burlonamente antes de suplicar con una voz demasiado dulce, "Por favor, continúa".

"Un matrimonio mágico es un vínculo que no puede ser cortado por ninguna ley de ningún gobierno, hechizo o ritual. Ambas partes serán tratadas como iguales, y todas las propiedades mágicas serán compartidas. Incluyendo los núcleos mágicos ..." escupió Voldemort con desdén.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y preguntó: "Espera. ¿Qué?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada mientras continuaba, "Los núcleos mágicos son una especie de propiedad mágica. Cuando ..."

Y fue "cuándo", no "si", porque, incluso si a Harry no le importaba ser squib, no había forma de que Voldemort quisiera convertirse en uno.

"... terminaremos nuestro ritual de matrimonio, cualquiera de nosotros podrá acceder a ambos núcleos mágicos. Quien acceda al núcleo mágico del otro sería temporalmente más fuerte-"

"Eso me suena como un beneficio para ti". Harry comentó con una ceja levantada.

"-mientras que el otro se debilitaría". Voldemort continuó, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Harry "Durante el embarazo, el núcleo mágico de la pareja no gestante enviará automáticamente magia a la pareja gestante del embrión para ayudar en su desarrollo. Sin esa ayuda, el aborto es casi seguro y, en caso de que hubiera una posibilidad de que el niño nazca, la pareja gestante ya habría agotado su núcleo mágico, garantizando la muerte. Los niños nacidos de un matrimonio mágico son comúnmente más poderosos que un mago o bruja nacido de un matrimonio normal, debido al apoyo del núcleo mágico de sus padres durante el desarrollo ".

"Espera" Harry frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Todo lo que escucho son los puntos buenos de este matrimonio mágico. ¿Cuál es el lado negativo?"

"Si uno de nosotros muere, el otro lo seguirá poco después". Voldemort respondió, mirando a la mesa mientras agregaba vacilante, "Pero eso ... no se aplicará a nosotros".

Harry levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Conoces alguna forma de evitarlo?"

"Había ... realizado un ritual que ancla mi alma a este mundo". Voldemort parecía que tenía dolor solo por decirle esto a Harry.

"¿Me estás diciendo que eres inmortal ... espiritualmente?" Harry preguntó en un tono divertido.

Y pensar que el gran y malvado Señor Oscuro encontraría la manera de volverse inmortal.

Por alguna razón, Harry recordó las películas muggle donde el chico malo simplemente no morirá, por lo que habrá una excusa para una secuela.

"Si." Voldemort siseó, mirando a Harry mientras continuaba, "Y cuando nos casemos, mi garantía de inmortalidad será considerada como una propiedad mágica ..."

"... que también compartirás conmigo". Harry terminó con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry miró a Voldemort por un momento antes de comentar, "Wow. Quiero decir ... eso significa que estaremos casados ... para siempre ..."

Voldemort gruñó, obviamente no le gustaba esa idea. Harry palmeó su regazo al ritmo de una canción de cuna muggle que recordaba mientras continuaba: "La Casa que tendrá nuestro hijo como herencia y como futura cabeza tambien debería ser discutida, ya que tu... y supongo que también yo por extensión... seríamos siempre los jefes de nuestras casas". 

"Nuestro hijo puede ser el heredero de la casa Gaunt y de cualquier otra casa a la que no le tengas ningún valor sentimental". Harry tarareó pensativamente ante la sugerencia de Voldemort, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Voldemort aprovechó este tiempo para continuar: "Los juramentos mágicos también se consideran propiedades mágicas. Mis ... seguidores están mágicamente obligados a responderte también".

Harry sonrió maliciosamente mientras preguntaba: "¿Eso significa que puedo hacer sufrir a Lucius?"

Voldemort levantó una ceja y le preguntó: "¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"Él crió a un molesto y egoísta imbécil que hace de su objetivo de toda la vida molestarme hasta el punto de tener un Imperdonable en la punta de mi lengua". Harry respondió en un tono molesto y recortado.

"¿Cúal de todas?" Voldemort preguntó en un tono divertido.

"Todas ellas." Harry se encogió de hombros mientras agregaba, "Principalmente la maldición Imperius ya que podría ordenarle a Malfoy que hiciera algo vergonzoso sin arriesgarme demasiado".

Voldemort agitó su mano con desdén cuando dijo: "Cuando nos casemos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con mis Mortífagos, siempre y cuando no haya daños permanentes".

Harry levantó una ceja y preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿nos vamos a casar?"

"No me convertiré en un squib". Voldemort siseó, mirándolo, "Y no quitar esta atadura no es una opción. Al menos cuando estamos casados, tener que estar en la misma habitación es opcional".

"¿Y nuestro hijo?" Harry preguntó con una expresión solemne.

Voldemort miró a Harry en silencio, observando la máscara inexpresiva que se había puesto cuando hizo esa pregunta. Voldemort no era tonto. Tenía una idea de lo que Harry estaba pensando. Se habían criado en entornos similares.

"Las familias oscuras consideran a los niños mágicos como una bendición. Aunque a muchas familias oscuras no les gustes por ser el niño que vivió, sigues siendo el vástago de la casa Potter, una familia antigua y noble, y vástago de un traidor de sangre o no, nuestro hijo será tratado con amabilidad por las familias Oscuras solo por ese hecho. Nuestro hijo estará protegido porque yo soy el Señor Oscuro, líder del lado Oscuro ". Voldemort cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha antes de continuar: "El lado de la Luz probablemente será una historia diferente. El casarse de la manera mágica tradicional está mal visto por el lado de la Luz debido a las reacciones negativas de los nacidos de muggles ante el ritual. También desaprobarán el hecho de que nuestro hijo proviene de dos padres, de nuevo, gracias a los nacidos de muggles, en su desconocimiento de la cultura mágica y el pensamiento de la cultura muggle grabado en su cerebro ".

Voldemort entrelazó sus dedos y los colocó sobre su rodilla izquierda antes de continuar, "Independientemente de su reacción, nuestro lado-"

Harry levantó una ceja ante la palabra "nuestro" pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"-protegerá y adorará a nuestro hijo. Mi querida Bella, aunque esté bastante loca, definitivamente amará a nuestro hijo hasta la muerte."

"¿Bella?¿Tal cómo Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿La bruja loca que mató y torturó a cientos de personas?" Harry no pudo evitar pedir confirmación. Sin embargo, no había malicia en su voz. Su tono denotaba diversión e interés.

A pesar de que había escuchado cómo Bellatrix Lestrange, junto con otros mortífagos, había torturado a los padres de Neville Longbottom hasta la locura, Harry no sentía odio por ninguno de ellos. Parecía bastante inútil sentir una emoción tan intensa por dos personas que nunca conoció y ciertamente no tenía ninguna emoción especial por Neville que justificara una inclinación más personal sobre el destino de sus padres. Neville era uno de los estudiantes más tolerables que Harry conocía y, si Harry lo hubiera conocido antes que a Ron, Neville habría sido un mejor candidato para todo el plan de 'Ser amigo de un niño de la luz' para seguir con su fachada de el _bondadoso_ Niño-que-vivió. El chico tímido ciertamente era más relajante para estar cerca que el enérgico jengibre. Desafortunadamente, Ron era un chico fácilmente celoso y se había asegurado de que todos supieran que era el mejor amigo de Harry.

... no es que eso le haya impedido mostrar su desprecio hacía Harry con toda la situación del cáliz.

En general, la presencia de Neville en la vida de Harry era demasiado irrelevante para que Harry desarrollara alguna adoración por el niño. Sin mencionar que estar atado a Voldemort ahora significaba que Neville Longbottom, heredero de una familia de la luz como son los Longbottoms, se convertiría en un enemigo por asociación. Los Longbottoms eran tan intensos como los Weasley cuando se trata de su devoción hacia Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, fue una pena. El conocimiento de Neville de las plantas mágicas habría sido una buena fuente de información si Harry quisiera cultivar su propio jardín (una de las cosas que le habían gustado mientras vivía con los Dursley).

"La mayoría de mis Mortífagos matan y torturan en mi nombre. Es inevitable en la guerra". Voldemort dijo de una manera despreocupada, deteniendo la reflexión interna de Harry, antes de explicar: "Bella adora a los niños, sin embargo. Ella no podía tener los suyos, así que ... lo compensa malcriando a los niños de los otros Mortífagos".

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y agregó: "Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos le tienen miedo porque está loca".

Voldemort guardó silencio por un momento, reuniendo sus pensamientos antes de continuar: "Los Lestrange también comparten la adoración de Bella por los niños, asi también lo hace Barty uno de mis más fieles seguidores. Por supuesto, Barty solo adora a los niños educados y no tiene paciencia con los mocosos malcriados lo que puede ayudar a asegurar que nuestro hijo no salga malcriado. La hermana de Bella, Narcissa Malfoy, también es-...

"No." Harry inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

Voldemort levantó una ceja y Harry arrugó la nariz cuando dijo: "No dejaré que nuestro hijo sea influenciado por los Malfoys".

"Narcissa es una Black". Voldemort discutió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Si Lucius escuchara lo disgustado que parecía el futuro consorte de su Señor sobre su apellido, el pobre hombre tendría un ataque al corazón. Voldemort se rió suavemente ante una imagen de la expresión de Malfoy cuando se enterara de esto antes de comentar: "Adoras a tu Black. Creo que adorarás a Narcissa y Bella también una vez que las conozcas".

"Creo que crees que adoraré a tu querida Bella porque la adoras". Harry discutió, colocando sus manos en su regazo.

"Ya adoras a un Black loco. Te resultará fácil adorar a Bella una vez que comience a malcriar a nuestro hijo y a los Lestranges ya que son unos de mis seguidores más devotos, lo que significa que también serían una de tus ... mascotas más leales". Harry levantó una ceja ante la palabra. Voldemort se echó hacia atrás y comentó: "Conozco tu tipo, Harry Potter, usas el término 'adorar' para hablar de tus sentimientos por tu padrino. Lo adoras porque es leal como un dueño que adora a su perro".

"Piensa en mis Lestranges y en mi Barty como mis ... perros más leales y adorables". Voldemort sugirió antes de encogerse de hombros y agregó: "Quizás también puedas pensar en el resto de mi Círculo Interno como mis perros favoritos".

"¿Y Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry preguntó con cautela, haciendo que Voldemort se divirtiera más por el hecho de que Harry había aceptado su ... metáfora.

"Ella vino de la misma casta que tu padrino y mi Bella". Voldemort respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry suspiró y se comprometió, "Bien. Me reservaré el juicio sobre la mujer Malfoy hasta que la conozca".

El ceño de Harry se curvó en una sonrisa divertida mientras bromeaba, "¿Qué dirían tus seguidores cuando te escuchen describirlos como perros?"

"Todos se proclamarán como mi perro de ataque más leal o algo igualmente trivial". Voldemort reflexionó de una manera indiferente, haciendo reír a Harry.

Este tarareó suavemente antes de decir en un tono divertido: "Eres un buen compañero de conversación cuando no estás tratando de matarme".

"Ya no puedo matarte". Voldemort admitió, suspirando con resignación mientras explicaba: "Este vínculo evita que te hiera. Cualquier daño que te ocurra mientras estemos vinculados tendrá repercusiones en mí. La única acción que me queda es casarme contigo. Y una vez que nos casemos tu seguridad será una preocupación obvia y natural para mí ".

"¿Acaso me estás adulando?" Harry preguntó con un tono divertido.

"Dificilmente." se burló, "Lord Voldemort no miente. Y todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad. Ademas ahora que estoy seguro de que no eres un tonto y valiente Gryffindor, eres más útil para mí vivo que muerto".

Voldemort notó la sonrisa de Harry, pero no le prestó atención mientras continuaba, "Y casarme contigo hará que la profecía ya no sea una amenaza".

"¡¿Hay una profecía?!" Harry exclamó sorprendido antes de gemir y comentar con tono resignado: "Por supuesto que habría una sangrienta profecía. Mi vida es una tormenta de tramas cliché. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tú y yo estamos realmente relacionados y esto se convierte en una especie de tragedia retorcida como Caín y Abel?" 

Voldemort se burló y dijo: "Eso sería demasiado".

"No tienes idea. Suena como algo que me pasaría solo a mí". Harry gruñó antes de sonreír mientras reflexionaba: "En realidad, nos parecemos, ¿sabes? Cabello negro, el poder hablar con las serpientes, querer que el mundo arda en llamas ..."

Harry levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba juguetonamente: "No te follaste a mi madre, ¿verdad?"

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y se burló, "No tengo interés en el placer físico, Potter".

Harry se rió por la reacción de Voldemort antes de preguntar, "¿Y? ¿De que se trata la profecía?"

"Solo conozco las dos primeras líneas de esta y esa fue la razón por la que intenté matarte". Voldemort admitió antes de concluir: "Aunque no creo que importe ahora ya que estás del mismo lado que yo".

Harry frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué decían las dos líneas?"

"Se acerca el que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro ... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes ..." Voldemort recitó de memoria, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño más profundamente.

"¿Mataste a mis padres y me empujaste a convertirme en la marioneta de Dumbledore por esas dos líneas?" Harry preguntó con amargura.

"No me disculparé por la muerte de tus padres". Voldemort dijo sin rodeos, "Tu padre era un Auror talentoso y tu madre era una bruja decente y terca. Fueron una amenaza para mí de cualquier manera. Fueron uno de los más poderosos y leales a Dumbledore. Te habría matado incluso si no hubo profecía una vez que maté a tus padres. Un niño nacido de una pareja mágica tan competente definitivamente será una amenaza, especialmente si el niño es consumido por la venganza ".

Harry se burló y comentó: "No recuerdo a mis padres y no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para desear algo tan insufrible como lo es la venganza".

Voldemort le dio una sonrisa divertida mientras comentaba: "Lo que más valoras es la supervivencia".

Harry asintió y continuó: "Y si quisiera vengarme, el mejor objetivo sería Dumbledore. Él es quien me sentenció al infierno al que llama 'familia' ".

Harry se encogió de hombros y agregó: "O Colagusano. Él fue el que traicionó a mis padres. Pero, una vez más, mi odio por Colagusano podría deberse simplemente a mi adoración por mi padrino".

Voldemort le dió una mirada que parecía reflejar algo asi como un 'No tengo idea de cómo responder eso, así que lo voy a ignorar' antes de decir: "Dejando eso de lado, ¿entiendes que este es el mejor curso de acción que podemos tomar ahora mismo?

Harry miró a Voldemort en silencio por un momento antes de decir con seriedad: "Me gustaría hacer algunas demandas".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry cortó cualquier cosa que pudiera decir al recordarle: "Ten esto presente, Tom, no puedes hacerme daño y no tengo reparos en ser un squib".

"No aceptaré ciegamente todas tus demandas". Voldemort siseó enojado y Harry asintió.

"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo". Harry agregó encogiéndose de hombros, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Voldemort suspiró y se echó hacia atrás también antes de decir: "Estoy escuchando".

"Voy a tomar tu apellido cuando nos casemos". Harry comenzó, ganando una ceja levantada de Voldemort. Harry se encogió de hombros y aclaró: "Y quiero decir 'Riddle', no 'Slytherin' ".

"Un apellido muggle". Voldemort siseó, mirando a Harry.

"No tengo verdadero amor por mi apellido. Prefiero tener tu apellido por razones personales". Harry replicó con un tono desinteresado y explicó: "La familia Potter estaba firmemente del lado de Dumbledore y 'Harry James Potter' es la mascota de Dumbledore".

"¿Y 'Harry James Riddle'?" Voldemort respondió, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

"Solo imagina la reacción de Dumbledore cuando anuncie que ese es mi nombre". Sugirió Harry, haciendo reír a Voldemort.

"¿Qué tal 'Harry James Gaunt' en su lugar? Los Gaunt son una de las familias oscuras más antiguas y es el apellido de mi madre". Sugirió Voldemort.

"'Harry James Riddle-Gaunt'". Harry respondió, haciendo que Voldemort frunciera el ceño ante la terquedad de Harry.

"Muy bien, Riddle-Gaunt, será." Voldemort se comprometió antes de admitir con el ceño fruncido: "No entiendo tu fijación en mi apellido muggle".

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No hay una verdadera razón, realmente. Creo que será divertido ver la reacción de todos ante ese nombre, no mucha gente sabe que eres Tom Marvolo Riddle, y las posibilidades de que alguien sepa que eres un Gaunt son menores. ".

"Parece que tienes una idea sádica de la diversión". Comentó Voldemort.

Harry sonrió y dijo: "Acostúmbrate, mi querido futuro esposo. Quiero que nuestro hijo también tenga 'Riddle' como su apellido".

Voldemort gruñó y se burló, "Rechazado. Nuestro hijo no tendrá un apellido muggle".

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero se comprometió, "Riddle-Gaunt entonces y tiene la opción de cambiar su apellido a Slytherin si lo desea una vez que termine la escuela".

Voldemort apretó los dientes y agregó: "Y será el heredero de la casa Potter y la casa Gaunt, así como de cualquier otra casa que tengas a tu nombre".

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Claro, de todos modos no tengo sentimientos hacía ninguna de las casas que estan a mi nombre".

Voldemort asintió y concluyó: "Después de que nuestro hijo sea mayor de edad, la única casa que tendremos en nuestro nombre será la casa Slytherin".

"Convenido." Harry sonrió mientras exigía: "Quiero a Sirius y Remus como los padrinos de nuestro hijo".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y replicó: "Un niño solo puede tener un padrino y una madrina".

Harry arqueó una ceja y dijo arrastrando las palabras: "Eres el Señor Oscuro, el mago más temido de toda Gran Bretaña. Estoy bastante seguro de que podrás cambiar las reglas sobre eso.

"Si estoy de acuerdo con esto ..." Voldemort sonrió mientras agregaba, "Bella y su esposo también serán los padrinos de nuestro hijo y también-"

"No te molestes en nombrar a los Malfoy". Harry cortó lo que solo divirtió a Voldemort.

Definitivamente se iba a divertir frotando el disgusto de su consorte sobre los Malfoy a Lucius una vez que tuviera tiempo.

"Rabastian Lestrange, cuñado de Bella y Barty Crouch Junior".

"¿Crouch?" Harry parpadeó y preguntó: "¿Ese viejo tiene un hijo?"

Voldemort asintió y dijo con desdén: "Explicaré eso más tarde. Deberíamos terminar tus demandas primero".

"Lo suficientemente justo." Harry asintió y frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Espera un momento, tengo solo dos padrinos y tú cuatro".

Voldemort levantó una ceja mientras decía, "Si puedes nombrar a dos personas más que te gustaría como padrinos, hazlo".

Harry hizo un puchero, obviamente incapaz de nombrar a otras personas. Voldemort sonrió pero lo hizo justo, "Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin".

Harry sonrió y concluyó: "Así que Sirius y Remus serán los padrinos de nuestro hijo junto con tu pareja Lestrange".

Voldemort asintió y Harry continuó: "Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no pueden ser dañados".

"Solo si no se oponen a mí". Voldemort replicó antes de agregar: "Y podrán convertirse en los padrinos de nuestro hijo solo si hacen un juramento de no oponerse a mí".

"Siempre que presten un juramento de no enfrentarse a ti, no un juramento de seguirte". Harry agregó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Muy bien. Acepto" Voldemort asintió con la cabeza.

"Me permitirás pedirte que perdones a ciertas personas en un momento dado". Exigió Harry, haciendo que Voldemort entrecerrara los ojos.

"Mientras se mantengan neutrales o no pongan en peligro mis objetivos". Voldemort agregó con un siseo de advertencia.

Harry asintió y estuvo de acuerdo, "Bastante justo".

Harry se tocó el regazo y exigió: "Ofrecerás a Peter Pettigrew a mi padrino".

"Una vez que mis Mortífagos estén organizados una vez más y no tenga necesidad de ese sirviente inútil, Colagusano es tuyo para jugar, torturar o matar". Voldemort proclamó antes de preguntar molesto: "¿Cuántas demandas más tienes?"

Harry sonrió mientras respondía: "Muchas más. Estoy tratando de ordeñar esta situación tanto como sea posible".

"Pequeño mocoso codicioso". Voldemort dijo con diversión antes de comentar: "Puedo ver por qué el Sombrero te quería en Slytherin".

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de continuar, "Puedo usar tus Mortífagos cuando quiera".

"Solo si pides permiso antes de usar cualquiera de ellos". Voldemort se tomó un momento para pensar antes de agregar, "También pondré un Mortífago como tu guardia".

"Mientras pueda elegir a quién". Harry replicó, haciendo que Voldemort frunciera el ceño.

"Solo si apruebo tu elección." Voldemort agregó también.

"Lo suficientemente justo." Harry asintió y continuó: "Me sacarás de este lugar".

"Eso ya es un hecho. Una vez que este vínculo se rompa, significaría que estarías embarazado de nuestro hijo. Quedarte en Hogwarts será demasiado peligroso". Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Entonces eso significa que nos vamos a casar pronto?" Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"El mejor momento para casarse es durante la noche de Samhain o Yule. Se dice que ambas noches son bendecidas por la Magia. Nuestro vínculo matrimonial se fortalecerá en esas noches. Cuanto más fuerte sea, más seguro será tu embarazo". Voldemort explicó antes de fruncir el ceño, "Yule es la fecha más segura ya que podrás salir de Hogwarts en ese tiempo".

Harry asintió y exigió: "Entonces me ayudarás con este estúpido torneo hasta que puedas sacarme de aquí".

Voldemort levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿No deseas terminar este torneo con tu propio poder?"

Harry se burló y respondió: "Quiero sobrevivir. Si eso significa buscar tu ayuda, entonces lo haré".

"¿Tienes algún orgullo?" Voldemort siseó molesto.

Harry sonrió y replicó: "No me sirve el orgullo. La supervivencia es mi principal preocupación".

Al ver que la mirada de Voldemort seguía siendo casi asesina, Harry suspiró y acordó, "Haré espacio para el orgullo una vez que esté casado contigo y lejos de esta jaula".

"Tu prioridad será la seguridad de nuestro hijo". Voldemort ordenó con un silbido.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y siseó, "¿Crees que priorizaría mi seguridad sobre la de nuestro hijo?"

"No lo sé, Potter". Voldemort se burló, "Desde mi punto de vista, estarías dispuesto a sacrificar todo por tu propia supervivencia".

"¿Y acaso tu eres diferente?" Harry replicó enojado, "sacrificarías todo por tu ambición".

"¡NO A NUESTRO HIJO!" Voldemort gritó, parándose de su asiento.

"¡NI YO LO HARÍA!" Gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie también.

Se miraron el uno al otro, echando humo en silencio. Después de unos segundos, Harry se dejó caer sobre su silla y se frotó la frente, luego de cerrar los ojos admitió: "No abandonaré a nuestro hijo. No haré ..."

Harry suspiró tristemente y abrió los ojos. Miró a Voldemort mientras decía: "No cometeré el mismo error que las personas que me abandonaron".

Voldemort miró a Harry por unos segundos antes de asentir. Se recostó en su silla y dijo en voz baja: "No cometeré los mismos errores que mis padres. Te protegeré a ti y a nuestro hijo".

Harry miró a Voldemort en silencio, recordando las palabras de Tom Riddle a él durante su segundo año, lo similares que eran. Harry nunca se sintió traicionado por sus padres. La única forma de sentirse traicionado por alguien es confiar en esa persona en primer lugar. No recordaba a sus padres, no albergaba sentimientos, buenos o malos por los difuntos Potter y ni siquiera se preguntaba si estarían felices o decepcionados de lo que se había convertido.

Pero el si se preguntó cómo sería el haber vivido con ellos.

Especialmente durante su primer año en Hogwarts en donde todo seguía siendo nuevo. Todavía tenía algún tipo de ingenuo pensamiento de que tal vez el mundo mágico sería diferente. Qué, tal vez, le gustaría ser el salvador deseado de todos.

El espejo de Oesed había demostrado esa ingenuidad.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo era igual. La gente seguía siendo la misma. Lo único diferente era cómo percibieron a Harry.

Simplemente había intercambiado una jaula oxidada con una jaula dorada más resistente.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sentado frente al mago que había querido matarlo toda su vida.

Voldemort le estaba mostrando una debilidad.

Un indicio de humanidad que ambos sabían que no deberían mostrar a otras personas.

Voldemort lo sabía porque era el Señor Oscuro, las emociones se interpondrían en el camino.

Harry lo sabía porque llevaba una máscara. Mostrar sus verdaderas emociones simplemente destruiría la ilusión que necesitaba para mantenerse vivo en esta jaula.

Entonces, ¿por qué Voldemort le estaba mostrando una pista de su humanidad?

¿Era una trampa?

¿Una forma de hacerle confiar en él?

Harry se burló interiormente.

No necesitaba confiar en Voldemort.

El vínculo matrimonial lo mantendría a salvo de él y obligaría al Señor Oscuro a protegerlo.

El obstáculo que quedaba era el lado de la Luz y Voldemort también se encargaría de eso. Antes de su fallecimiento, el lado oscuro había estado ganando. Dumbledore no pudo derrotar a Voldemort antes. Después del vínculo matrimonial, Voldemort tendría acceso al núcleo mágico de Harry. Si necesitaba un impulso de magia para dominar a Dumbledore, su núcleo mágico podría proporcionarlo.

Si bien Harry no estaba seguro de cuán grande era su núcleo, asumió que tendría que ser lo bastante grande considerando lo rápido que se curó durante su tiempo con los Dursley y en la escuela, sorprendiendo incluso a Madame Pomprey. Voldemort puede tomar prestado todo su núcleo mágico si con eso saca a Dumbledore y a todos los que quieran encadenar a Harry del camino.

"Amaré a nuestro hijo". Harry anunció solemnemente. Voldemort simplemente lo miró y se preguntó si creía que el mago más joven estaba esperando una respuesta de algún tipo.

Harry miró a Voldemort mientras continuaba, sin esperar a que este abriera la boca, "No estamos obligados a amarnos ni necesitamos tener contacto físico después de la concepción de nuestro hijo. El contacto físico solo está permitido si ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso ".

"Se me permitirá mostrar dominio y posesión sobre ti a mis seguidores y en público". Voldemort respondió, haciendo que Harry se encogiera de hombros.

"Mientras no me humilles ni me fuerces, no me importa". Harry respondió. Miró a Voldemort en silencio por un momento antes de continuar, "No tienes que amar a nuestro hijo, pero cuidarás de él. Harás tiempo para él al menos una vez a la semana".

Voldemort se burló y respondió con una mirada fulminante: "Seré yo quien le enseñe cómo ser el heredero de Slytherin".

Harry giró los ojos mentalmente ante eso.

Por supuesto que lo haría ...

"Y asistirás a las comidas con nosotros tanto como sea posible". Agregó Harry, haciendo que Voldemort levantara una ceja. Harry entrecerró los ojos y explicó: "Ninguno de nosotros tuvo una infancia normal. Nuestro hijo tampoco la tendrá pero, al menos, podemos hacerlo lo más normal posible".

Voldemort observó a Harry en silencio por unos segundos, tomando nota de la seriedad en esos vívidos ojos verdes. Voldemort asintió y agregó: "festejaremos juntos las celebraciones de Yule y los cumpleaños de nuestro hijo".

Harry asintió solemnemente antes de exigir: "Si tomas algún amante, mantendrás tu aventura oculta a todos, especialmente a nuestro hijo".

"No tengo necesidad de tal cosa". Voldemort siseó, aparentemente ofendido por las palabras de Harry. Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "Y te exijo lo mismo".

Harry se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza cuando dijo: "No me gustan las personas en general. No creo que pueda soportar a nadie lo suficiente como para llamarlos mi amante".

"Sin embargo, debemos casarnos el uno con el otro". Reflexionó Voldemort, encontrando diversión en la ironía de que dos personas que no anhelan el afecto humano se verían obligadas a casarse entre sí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Nuestro matrimonio solo debe ser amistoso al menos. Si bien nuestro vínculo nos impide dañarnos y matarnos unos a otros, exijo que hablemos sobre todas nuestras diferencias. Ambos podremos irnos si sentimos que el otro es demasiado emocional para tener una conversación seria, pero lo resolveremos una vez que nos tranquilicemos lo suficiente como para pensarlo. Tomarás en consideración mis sugerencias y súplicas relacionadas con tu causa".

Voldemort abrió la boca, pero Harry lo golpeó, "Puedes rechazar mis sugerencias o súplicas siempre y cuando me des una razón válida para hacerlo".

"Eres muy complaciente ..." comentó Voldemort, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más y respondió en un tono un poco aburrido, "Esta es tu guerra. Mis súplicas probablemente serán no matar a alguien quien podría usar".

Harry sonrió sombríamente mientras continuaba: "La gente en este mundo es demasiado voluble, no podría adorarlos lo suficiente como para pedirte misericordia por razones sentimentales".

Voldemort miró a Harry por un momento, asimilando la forma distante en que se mantenía sobre el mundo mágico. Voldemort golpeó su dedo índice contra el dorso de su mano mientras reflexionaba: "No tienes ninguna conexión sentimental o emocional con este mundo ni con el mundo muggle. Tu súplica de protección sobre tu padrino y tu hombre lobo es simplemente porque los dos son leales a ti, haciéndote adorarlos como mascotas. Estás dispuesto a comprometerte en muchas cosas, y la mayoría de tus demandas se basan en tu seguridad o en cubrir todos los posibles riesgos que aparezcan en diferentes escenarios. Dime, Harry Potter ... ¿Hay algo que puedas querer de este mundo?

"Realmente no." Harry se encogió de hombros y explicó: "En este momento, solo quiero sobrevivir".

Harry sonrió levemente mientras agregaba, "Quizás cuando llegue nuestro hijo, las cosas sean diferentes".

Voldemort tarareó antes de decir: "Quizás".

"Después de que me saques de aquí, me entrenarás personalmente o buscarás a alguien que pueda ser mi tutor". Exigió Harry, levantando una ceja cuando Voldemort sonrió.

"Mis Mortífagos te darán tutoría una vez que estés fuera de Hogwarts. Pensaré en quién estaría a cargo de qué materias, y te enseñarán todas las materias dadas aquí en Hogwarts, así como las Artes Oscuras, las Tradiciones Mágicas y la "Etiqueta de Sangre Pura".

"¿Etiqueta de Sangre Pura?" Harry repitió en un tono divertido.

"Serás mi consorte, el consorte del Señor Oscuro y futuro gobernante de la Gran Bretaña Mágica". Voldemort le recordó: "Como tal, se te pedirá que te reúnas con políticos, líderes y otras personas poderosas. No dejaré que me avergüences por tu falta de modales".

Harry se rió suavemente y dijo: "Por supuesto. Cada Señor Oscuro necesita un bonito trofeo para desfilar por todo el mundo mágico".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y siseó: "No necesito un trofeo. Necesito un consorte que pueda estar a mi lado y sostenerse".

Harry pareció sorprendido por esa declaración. Voldemort se levantó y caminó hacia él, lo agarró por la barbilla y obligó a que lo mirara mientras le advertía: "Te protegeré y tomaré en consideración tus futuras demandas, pero no permitiré que te desvanezcas en el fondo. Estarás parado a mi lado y podrás cuidarte a ti mismo y a nuestro hijo cuando no esté contigo ".

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó, confundido sobre por qué Voldemort le pediría tal cosa.

Había esperado que él lo mantuviera oculto, lejos de todos.

El sería su responsabilidad una vez que se completaba el vínculo matrimonial.

"Un vínculo matrimonial nos proclama al mundo entero como iguales". Voldemort explicó: "Te convertirás en un poderoso mago, solo superado por mí. ¿Entiendes?"

"Eso es una contradicción, ya sabes". Harry fue incapaz de detenerse, sonriendo descaradamente mientras bromeaba, "¿Soy tu igual pero sólo superado por ti? Tienes que elegir. ¿Se supone que estoy debajo tuyo o a tu lado?"

Voldemort lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de replicar en un tono molesto, "Quizás encuentres un campo en el que resaltarás más que yo".

"De alguna manera, lo dudo mucho". Harry se rió por lo bajo antes de decir: "Bien, Lo intentaré, haré todo lo posible para ser tu igual".

Al ver a Voldemort asentir y alejarse de él, Harry sonrió mientras decía: "Esta es la parte en la que dices 'Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes'".*

Voldemort frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido, haciendo que Harry se riera y sacudiera la cabeza antes de decir: "No importa. Nadie entiende mis referencias de todos modos".

Harry suspiró y miró la mesa. Frunció el ceño por un momento antes de decir: "Eh. Supongo que esas son todas las demandas que tengo".

Voldemort asintió y dijo: "Escribiré todas tus demandas y las firmaré. Tu también lo firmarás y será nuestro ..."

Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras continuaba, "Contrato de... Compromiso ..."

Harry rio ante el disgusto de Voldemort. Él sonrió y agarró un plato de tarta de melaza mientras decía: "Entonces supongo que deberíamos cenar primero antes de volver al reino de los humanos".

Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y le preguntó: "¿Cenar? ¿Tu cena son dulces?"

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras apuñalaba con su tenedor una de las tartas, "Sí. Realmente no me gusta comer en el Gran Salon mientras todos me miran o susurran sobre mí o ... bueno, ya entiendes. La profesora McGonagall descubrió que había estado comiendo en las cocinas, así que les prohibió a los elfos domésticos que me dieran comida allí".

"¿Y ese elfo doméstico?" Voldemort preguntó, aparentemente disgustado por cómo Harry estaba comiendo su tarta.

Sin gracia y como un cerdo.

Harry aprendió de los mejores.

Aunque este todavía se debatía si el mejor era la morsa Dursley, la morsa Dursley Junior o Ron.

"Les prohibieron a los elfos darme comida en las cocinas. Dobby se dio cuenta de que eso no queria decir que no podía proporcionarme comida en otro lugar". Harry tragó saliva antes de continuar: "He estado desayunando en la cama, almorzando en uno de los muchos pasillos o rincones abandonados del castillo y cenando aquí".

Voldemort lo miró por un momento antes de tomar el plato con la tarta de melaza de sus manos. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó un indignado "¡Hey!"

Y sin prestarle atención, Voldemort gritó: "¡Dobby!"

Harry escuchó un estallido justo a su lado, pero continuó mirando a Voldemort, con el tenedor en alto como si estuviera contemplando apuñalar al hombre en el ojo con él. Dobby miró a Harry y luego a Voldemort antes de preguntar con preocupación: "¿El invitado de Harry Potter llamó a Dobby?"

"¿Estás atado a Hogwarts?" Voldemort preguntó, mirando a Harry con una advertencia silenciosa, aparentemente sabiendo lo que el estaba pensando hacer.

Eso solo hizo que la idea de apuñalar su ojo con el tenedor sonara más tentadora.

"No, señor. Dobby es un elfo libre. Todo gracias al gran Harry Potter". Dobby respondió en un tono demasiado alegre que irritaba los oídos de Harry y Voldemort.

"¿Entonces, te gustaría estar atado a Harry?" Voldemort preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Que? Espera-"

"Cállate, mi querido prometido, todavía estoy hablando con Dobby". Voldemort cortó lo que Harry iba a decir con un tono demasiado dulce que hizo que Harry quisiera vomitar ... preferiblemente sobre los pies descalzos del hombre mayor.

Los ojos ya abiertos de Dobby parecieron ensancharse aún más (lo que Harry pensó imposible) y preguntó: "¿Eres el esposo de Harry Potter?"

"Pronto. Nuestro compromiso será oficial a fines de esta semana si todo sale según lo planeado". Voldemort respondió antes de volver a preguntar: "¿Te gustaría ser nuestro elfo doméstico, Dobby? No tenemos elfos en este momento y sería ... bastante útil si tuviéramos uno ... especialmente una vez que Harry esté embarazado".

Woah

Espera.

¿Entonces él va a ser el caballito de mar masculino en esta relación?

Bueno, Harry supuso que tenía más sentido. Él era el ... menos masculino y, a diferencia de Voldemort, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad seria que pudiera verse obstaculizada por el embarazo como ... tratar de apoderarse de la Gran Bretaña Mágica (¿o era el mundo mágico?).

Pero aún así...

Voldemort podría haber tenido la cortesía de preguntarle primero antes de anunciarselo a un sangriento elfo doméstico.

Dobby jadeó y agarró sus orejas, tirando de ellas mientras preguntaba: "¡¿Se casarán de la manera mágica ?!"

"Por supuesto." Voldemort caminó hacia Harry y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El joven miraba fijamente la mano que actualmente estaba sobre él con confusión y cautela que no fueron registradas por Dobby, debido a que el pobre elfo doméstico estaba mirando a Voldemort. Este le sonrió a Harry mientras decía: "Mis sentimientos por Harry son demasiado ... profundos para algo tan débil como una ceremonia muggle".

Harry casi resopló pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Voldemort le apretaba el hombro. No fue demasiado doloroso, se sentía más como una advertencia para guardar silencio.

Dobby se movía de un lado a otro emocionado cuando dijo: "¡Dobby estará honrado de ser tu elfo doméstico! ¡Sí! ¡Dobby desea ser tu elfo doméstico!"

Voldemort le sonrió encantadoramente a Dobby, haciendo que Harry dejara de respirar.

Maldición.

Si ese era el encanto de Tom Riddle, no es de extrañar que los magos y las brujas se arrojaran sobre sus pies, sin importar cuán estúpido su plan para el mundo mágico (¿o fue solo Gran Bretaña mágica? En serio, alguien debe darle a Harry un resumen de lo que Voldemort quiere hacer) haya sido en primer lugar.

Voldemort soltó el hombro de Harry y caminó hacia Dobby, y ofreciéndole la mano al enérgico elfo doméstico le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿te unirías a mí, Dobby? Nuestro compromiso sigue siendo un secreto, y Harry ya tiene mucho para lidiar en este momento con el torneo y disgusto general de la escuela hacia él, del que estoy seguro estas enterado. Me temo que probablemente tendrían un ataque si escuchan que Harry Potter se ha atado a un elfo doméstico. ¿Entiendes entonces, Dobby, que deseamos que seas nuestro elfo doméstico, pero que por Harry será más seguro si te unes a mí?"

Dobby agarró la mano de Voldemort con las suyas más pequeñas y asintió furiosamente mientras una luz envolvía todo su ser y la mano de Voldemort, "¡Sí! ¡Dobby lo entiende-"

Harry no pudo evitar el sonreír sádicamente cuando vio que la expresión de Dobby cambiaba de alegría a confusión y terminaba con horror. Sin que él lo supiera, la sonrisa de Voldemort se curvó de la misma manera cuando dijo: "'Mi Lord' será suficiente, Dobby".

Dobby se volvió hacia Harry con miedo y susurró: "Harry Potter, este hombre-"

Dobby gritó y soltó la mano de Voldemort. Corrió hacia la mesa y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra ella, haciendo que algunos de los postres cayeran al suelo, mientras gritaba: "¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Diciendo cosas malas sobre el maestro de Dobby!"

Voldemort levantó una ceja y se volvió para mirar a Harry, este se encogió de hombros y explicó con indiferencia: "Dobby pertenecía a los Malfoy, ellos lo volvieron loco".

"¿Lo liberaste de los Malfoy?" Voldemort preguntó en un tono divertido.

"Quería fastidiar a Lucius y supuse que perder a su elfo doméstico gracias a el Niño que Vivió lo molestaría demasiado". Harry respondió antes de agregar: "Además, Dobby casi me mata en varias ocasiones en las que _trataba_ de _evitar_ que los Malfoy me hicieran daño. Si él continuaba con ellos podría haber hecho algo más drástico para ... "protegerme".

_____ _

_____ _

Voldemort tarareó antes de ordenar: "Deja de castigarte, Dobby".

Dobby quedó congelado pero seguía mirando la mesa. Voldemort caminó hacia Harry y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, antes de ordenar: "Mírame, Dobby".

Dobby se volvió, vacilante, luciendo asustado y cerrado al llanto cuando vio la mano de Voldemort sobre el hombro de Harry. Se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente para evitar advertir a Harry o algo así, y se agarró las orejas, tirando con fuerza. Voldemort movió su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Harry suavemente mientras decía: "Harry sabe que soy Voldemort".

Harry miró la mano que lo acariciaba, preguntándose si podría apuñalarlo con el tenedor.

"-Y él todavía desea casarse conmigo". Voldemort lo agarró por la barbilla y giró su cabeza, sonriendo suavemente (Harry podía sentir bilis en su boca) mientras preguntaba: "¿No es así, querido?"

Harry quiso felicitarse cuando ni siquiera dudó en interpretar el papel que Voldemort había creado para él. Le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente y respondió: "Por supuesto, pastelito".

Harry sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Voldemort endurecerse, pero el hombre mayor continuó sonriéndole suavemente. Harry agarró la mano de su barbilla y la agarró con fuerza, esperando que se lastimara, mientras la colocaba en su mejilla. Presionó su mejilla contra la palma de Voldemort mientras susurraba suavemente: "Eres el único que me entiende".

"Y prometí protegerte por la eternidad". Voldemort respondió, frotándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Se miraron el uno al otro, asegurándose de mantener su expresión suave y amorosa (aunque Harry estaba bastante seguro de que se encontraba cerca de vomitar y Voldemort probablemente estaba pensando en Cruciar a algún pobre muggle después)

Voldemort se volvió hacia Dobby y dijo: "No dañaré a Harry ni dejaré que nadie lo lastime. Él es precioso para mí y nos casaremos en Yule. Por ahora, seré tu maestro. Una vez que nos casemos, también estarás atado a Harry".

Dobby todavía parecía preocupado. Miró a Harry y Harry le sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Por favor, Dobby, confía en Tom. Realmente me está protegiendo".

Dobby tiró de sus orejas con dureza una vez antes de preguntar con preocupación: "Harry Potter, usted ama a ... ¿Mi Lord?"

Harry se mordió la parte interna de su labio inferior por un segundo antes de girarse para mirar a Voldemort. Se apoyó contra la palma de Tom una vez más y respondió: "Voy a estar mágicamente casado con él ... por la eternidad".

Dobby pareció aceptar eso como respuesta y se inclinó ante Voldemort mientras proclamaba: "Dobby será el elfo doméstico de mi Lord".

Voldemort sonrió triunfante mientras decía: "muy bien. Gracias, Dobby".

Dobby parecía sorprendido por las palabras de agradecimiento, (Harry casi resopló) pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque Voldemort ya le estaba ordenando: "Por ahora, haz tu trabajo como elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, pero no le digas a nadie que me pertences ni que estoy en el castillo. Debes estar atento a cualquier conversación sobre mí o Harry e informa durante las cenas sobre cualquier cosa importante. Debemos asegurarnos de que Harry esté seguro en su estancia aquí ".

Harry tuvo que admitirlo, Voldemort ... sabía cómo torcer las palabras.

"Además, continúa brindando el desayuno en la cama, el almuerzo donde sea que Harry y yo estemos solos por la tarde y la cena, pero ..." Voldemort miró la mesa llena de dulces, "prepara comida nutritiva. No es saludable para Harry comer dulces solamente ".

Dobby jadeó y asintió vigorosamente cuando dijo: "¡Dobby estará preparando la cena ahora! ¡Por favor espere!"

"¡Espera! No te lleves la tar-" Dobby desapareció con un pop junto con la mesa, para decepción de Harry, "-ta ..."

Voldemort sonrió cuando vio a Harry haciendo un mohín, este solo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras advertía: "Solo para ser claro. Te uniste a un elfo doméstico que está muy loco, imbécil".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es una referencia de Star Wars, para quienes no la captaron (como yo xd), se trata de una frase dicha por el maestro Yoda: “Do. Or do not. There is no try.”/“Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes”.
> 
> Notas de la autora: 
> 
> "Star Wars el Imperio Contraataca" se lanzó en 1980, así que sí. ¡No me meto con la línea temporal ~! 
> 
> ... ............ todavía ... 
> 
> La gramática de los elfos domésticos es complicada ...

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier error que crean encontrar en la traducción por favor comentenlo, y trataré de arreglarlo, así como también sus opiniones sobre cada capítulo ♡♡♡
> 
> Historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266/chapters/9431505
> 
> Perfil de la autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel


End file.
